SANASTE MI ALMA
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: Ella le salvo la vida después de intentar suicidarse, el la salvo a ella de morir en la soledad de su trágico pasado. Pero después de mucho tiempo, el sigue amando a su difunta esposa
1. Infierno

HOLA CHICAS, AQUI LES VENGO CON UN FIC, ALGO LARGO A DECIR VERDAD, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... LES VOY A SER SINCERA NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR TODO EL TIEMPO, PUES ESTUDIO MEDICINA Y ME DEDICO A FULL CON ELLA... PERO VOY A SER LO POSIBLE POR PUBLICAR. SI LES GUSTA, SINO, SI ES UN ASCO, SI LE FALTA ALGO PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA. POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR PARA ESO EXISTEN LOS REVEWS XD

INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE

Sanaste mi alma

"Alli esta otra vez" pensó la azabache con cierta amargura…

Ya había visto esa mirada cuando lo conoció en el hospital, tenía 3 años trabajando como residente en aquel lugar.

No esta mal para una joven médico de 28 años, nunca le importó lo que dijeran los demás ni se había preocupado por busca novio. Sus únicos compañeros y fieles amigos eran sus libros de medicina, entre otras cosas y así fue su vida desde que vino al mundo, pero por eso no se echaba a llorar; ella era libre y podía hacer lo que ella quisiera. Claro esta, hasta ese día.

Flash back

Estaba de guardia ¡Yak! Estos son los días que no le agrada pisar el hospital, cuando ella estaba siempre pasaba algo exagerado y dramático y ¿cuándo no? Todo estaba tranquilo, parecía que Todo el mundo se planificaba para hacer "Actos heroicos" o "Actos estúpidos" en los días en los que le tocaba a ella guardia.

-.-

En un edificio, cerca de Park Ave, la sirena de la ambulancia no paraba de sonar en toda la manzana. La gente se reunía con curiosidad a ver que sucedía en el edificio, de la puerta principal salen los paramédicos desesperados con un hombre de 32 años aproximadamente tratando de llevarlo lo más rápido que les daban las piernas y, así estabilizarlo.

No les tomó más de 15 min llegar a la emergencia ya con el hombre todo entubado y vendado, para así evitar una hemorragia mucho peor.

-.-

El llamado fue instantáneo medio volteó, después de ver al ultimo paciente con posible sospecha de pancreatitis, llegaron los paramédicos con el paciente ensangrentado en ambas muñecas y un perfume muy característico del suicida, olor a whisky.

-Herida por arma blanca perforando parte de la arteria braquial en ambas muñecas, no hay rastros de desgarre en ligamentos en el proceso. La victima esta inconsciente _ Informa el paramédico

-¿Presión arterial? ¿Pulso? Háganle un hematocrito, la química y necesito saber cuales son sus niveles de etanol en su sangre_ Pregunta la azabache mientras revisa con sumo cuidado las heridas de las muñecas, mientras un médico intenta enviar aire a sus pulmones por medio del dispositivo bolsa-válvula-mascara y otro le colocaba la sonda vesical

-95/52 pulso en 51 y descendiendo _ Anuncia la enfermera

-Hay que suturarlo para parar la hemorragia _ Ordenó Kagome

-Pero usted Dijo…

-¡Ya se lo que dije Licenciada!_ interrumpió a la enfermera- los suturaremos primero y luego le haremos los exámenes

Se quitó los guates de látex y los envió a la basura para evitar contaminar, buscó otros del dispensario y se los colocó, pidió un paquete de instrumentos de cirugía menor esterilizados y anestesia local, inyecto, suturo rápido y luego vendó las muñecas.

Después de la Faena se detuvo a ver el rostro cubierto por cabellos… ¿Plateados?... Kagome siguió recorriendo con su mirada y vio un bolsillo gordo, donde seguro encontraría alguna credencial. Al examinar vio un celular ¡Perfecto, así podría contactar algún familiar! y la billetera. Vio varias tarjetas de crédito, un cupón para pizza, una foto del joven con alguien más y ¡Bingo! La cedula de identidad

-Inuyasha… Taisho…_ Pronuncia con cuidado y con algo de confusión. Había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero la pregunta es ¿En donde?

Se paró en seco en seguida y camino rápido por el pasillo hacia un joven blanco, de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, vestido de mono Blanco.

- ¡Hoyo! Por favor ¿podrías trasladar al Señor Taisho a una Habitación? hasta que se le pueda dar el Alta, pídele ayuda a Jinenji_ Pidió dulcemente con cara de borrego degollado, y como a ella Hoyo nunca le niega nada, busco como alma que lleva el diablo a su compañero camillero, y traslado de una camilla a otra al Joven Albino.

Después de desaparecer los camilleros con el paciente, dio un suspiro profundo y se llevo las manos a su bata. Revisando inconscientemente por sus bolsillos encontró algo extraño, un pedazo de papel. Cuando revisó, era la foto que llevaba el hombre albino con la joven, examino el reverso de la foto y encontró un escrito "1er Aniversario de Novios – Inu te amo de tu kikyou".

"¿Kikyou Taisho?" analizó para ver si se acordaba de ese nombre…. ¡Kikyou Taisho! Ya lo recordaba ¡Fue la Joven que aparecía en la lista de desaparecidos la semana pasada que les enviaron del ultimo accidente terrestre! Pobre tipo, debió haber amado demasiado a esa mujer para querer suicidarse.

Tomó el celular y comenzó a revisar la lista de contactos. Puros nombres y apellidos ¡Que ya nadie en la bolita del planeta coloca en sus contactos a sus padres como "papa" o "mami"!. Frustrada, decidió revisar en las llamadas entrantes y llamó al primero que vio que decía "Sango".

-.-

Estaba comiendo de prisa en el comedor de su casa, mientras que en la puerta no paraba de sonar el timbre.

-¡Sanguito, por favor discúlpame! ¡No soy yo! ¡De verdad!_ Suplicaba el joven que estaba tras la puerta

-¡Si y quien te cree MIROKU! ¡Ya estoy Harta! ¡Déjame en paz no quiero verte!_ Gritó desde la sala comedor del apartamento

¡Uy! ¡Estaba tan Molesta! Primero: Su queridísimo novio, Miroku, se la pasa jodiendole la vida con sus benditas mañas, sin olvidar el toquecito de mujeriego que trae su personalidad (Aunque el día de hoy se ha portado de maravilla). Segundo: Su hermano mayor no le contesta ni los "pin" Y, Tercero: Ha estado extremadísima con los asuntos del trabajo y ¿quién le mandó a ella a estudiar leyes y trabajar al mismo tiempo? ¡Nadie! ¡Solo a ella se le ocurre!

Pero en parte, Miroku no tiene nada de culpa de las cosas acumuladas que tenga para pagarlas el día de hoy con el. Se calmó y se dirigió a la puerta cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido del celular.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Al fin que contestas-

"-Disculpe señorita, no soy el Señor Inuyasha. Soy la Doctora Kagome Higurashi, estoy llamando desde…"

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Quien es usted Y donde está mi hermano! ¡Responda rápido, o llamare a la policía para que la encarcelen por robo! ¿Sabía que el celular de mi hermano tiene GPS? Así que dígame ¡Responda! _ Dijo toda Histérica

"-Señorita, señorita por favor cálmese llamo para notificarle que su hermano tuvo un accidente y ha sido llevado al Hospital "Lenox Hill", vengan pronto. Yo estaré en la puerta principal recibiendo su llamada para sabes si llegó_ Informa tratando de calmar a la chica histérica del teléfono"

-Ok, gracias_ pidió mientras colgaba

La chica fue y le abrió a un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grises.

-Ok ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué hice mal hoy?_ Pregunta con cierta molestia el chico

-Lo siento, tu no has hecho nada mi vida ¿Me perdonas?_ Suplicó muy apenada

-¡Claro que le voy a aceptar las disculpas a la chica más bonita en—

-¡Se me olvidaba! Miroku acompáñame al Hospital Lenox Hill!_ Gritó la chica

-¿Por qué? ¿Le sucedió algo a Sesshomaru? ¡Ya se, a lo mejor te llamaron para que lo fueras a buscar porque estaba coqueteando con una enfermera sexy!_ Bromeó Miroku con mucho infantilismo en sus palabras

-¿¡Qué Tonterías estas diciendo! ¡No es Sesshomaru! ¡Inuyasha tuvo un accidente!

- ¿qué? Entonces ¡Vamos!

Salieron corriendo hacia el Honda 2005 del Chico hacia el hospital.

-.-

Eran las 19:30 y todavía no llamaban, alzo su vista al cielo gris y predijo que pronto habría de llover, vuelve a ver la foto y empieza a detallar mejor al hombre.

Era joven bien parecido, un cuerpo escultural, su cabello plateado ya lo había visto, sus labios finos y sensuales, una sonrisa que mataba y sus ojos ¡Por Dios eran Dorados!, era completamente hermoso. Si hubiera creído en las patrañas de su abuelo allá en Japón, hubiera creído que era un Dios. Pero a la vez pobre joven, que se te muera la persona que más amas en este mundo no debe ser nada fácil. Su mamá murió cuando tenía 15 y de allí, su hermano Miroku, se tuvo que encargar de Souta y de ella; dejando sus estudios y comenzando a trabajar para poder darles una vida mejor. Esos momentos son los que difícilmente uno puede tratar de digerir.

Vuelve a ver el estacionamiento y reconoce el Honda Verde de su hermano. Era muy extraño que el viniera al hospital, por lo mamita que era con la Sangre. Con rapidez se acercó al carro y este abrió la ventana.

-Miroku ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunta mientras se apoya en el carro

-¡No hay tiempo para hablar Kagome! ¡Estoy llevando a mi novia Sango a ver a buscar a su hermano!

-ya va, ya va ¿Tú eres Sango?

-Si, soy yo ¿Por qué? ¿Tú eres acaso la doctora que me llamo al teléfono?_ respondió toda confundida

-Si, aquí tienes el teléfono. Vengan conmigo el ya esta en la habitación_ sugirió con una sonrisa- Por cierto hermanito mayor….Lo de ocultar cuñadas lo hablaremos después tu y yo ¿De acuerdo?_ dijo Kagome con cierto tono dulce-amenazantemente "tenebroso"

-Si hermanita lindddaaa como tu digas_ dice el ojos grises con miedo

Ok, si las miradas mataran. La de ella hubiera hecho explotar a media nación, a buena cuñada se gastaba. Pero algo le decía que serían grandes amigas, al igual que Inuyasha y Miroku.

-.-

Subieron el ascensor hacia el 4 piso, donde se encontraban la mayor cantidad posibles de habitaciones deshabilitadas, y caminaron por el pasillo color crema hasta la puerta con el número 412 puesto con números de bronce. Revisó los signos vitales del Albino - aparentemente ya estaba estabilizado- se despidió de su hermano y su novia para, finalmente, volver a la sala de emergencia a continuar con su trabajo hasta las 23:00.

-.-

Se encontraba Caminando por el apartamento desorientado, triste, sin ganas de vivir. Pero a ciencia cierta no sabia el porqué de estos sentimientos había fluido tan repentinamente por su cuerpo. Tenia el empleo que siempre soñó, el de trabajar en una empresa como Gerente administrativo, no era rico pero podía darse de vez en cuando un gusto costoso, no fumaba, no bebía en exceso, estaba enamorado y casado con una mujer sumamente hermosa a la que también correspondía sus sentimientos y pronto serían padres. Era feliz, no se podía quejar de nada.

-¡Kikyou!, ¡Querida estoy aquí!_ Anunció el albino con alegría, en la mañana habían tenido una pequeña y estúpida discusión, pero después de haber recibido una llamada del hospital para anunciar los resultados de la prueba de embarazo que se había practicado el otro día, salió corriendo a buscar una florería y de allí a su casa para disculparse con su amada esposa y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio.

Era extraño, siempre estaba en casa, pero hoy no se le veía por ninguna parte a Kikyou. Llegó a la cocina y entre las cosas que se colocaban en la cartelera de quehaceres, encontró una nota.

"Inuyasha querido, no se si pueda superar esto por lo que estamos pasando. Mi hermana siempre ha sido una amenaza entre nosotros ¿quién dice que no intentará romper con nuestro matrimonio? Y si tú no confías en mí, pues me iré a casa de mi mamá en Boston. Gracias a Dios mis padres son divorciados. Odiaría ver y estar con Kosho en la misma habitación. Tranquilo solo serán un par de días, cuando me calme estaré a tu lado tontito.

Te ama siempre.

Tu Kikyou"

-Pero no volvió_ Musitó con tristeza

Otra escena se vino a sus recuerdos, el de un televisor mostrando un reportero sosteniendo un micrófono con el logo del canal para el que transmite la noticia, atrás de el miles de personas amontonadas conversando entres sí, un autobús volteado y varios paramédicos y bomberos tratando de auxiliar a las personas.

"Hola Jennifer, aquí reportando desde la carretera 25 con rumbo a Boston, donde ha ocurrido un Terrible accidente. Una Gandola de Gasolina se estrelló contra un autobús, cuyo destino era Boston, a las 22:00. Los bomberos y paramédicos están haciendo lo mejor posible por atender a los 50 pasajeros que estaban dentro del transporte, junto con el conductor, pero aparentemente no se ha encontrado indicios de muerte alguna, pero si han desaparecido aproximadamente 5. En breves instantes les notificaremos las personas que no se encuentran aquí para que estén pendientes. Si saben algo de estas personas o son familiares de alguna de ellas comuníquense a este número- 555-8536-. Soy Denisse Thompson reportando desde la carretera 25 Connecticut".

"No le presté tanta atención a las noticias, hasta que vi la lista de los desaparecidos y sentí que ya no tenia razón para seguir viviendo".

Caminó sin sentido por toda la casa derribando cualquier cosa a su paso, no le importó romper vidrios, lanzar manteles e incluso lastimarse a si mismo. Lo único que le importaba era que Kikyou volviera con vida, abrazarla, volver a reprocharle por sus celos irracionales, hacerle el amor como lo hacían cada noche, velar su sueño, hacerle saber que nadie nos va a separar, protegerla, amarla.

Pero ya no esta…. ¡ ¿Por qué?"

-.-

Su grito interno hizo que abriera los ojos poco a poco, lo último que recordaba era estar brindando con Dios por haber sido TAN GENEROSO en haberle quitado una de las pocas cosas que le había regalado, después de una hermana tan amorosa y una madre, que las de ese tipo solo hay una, ya muerta; para luego cortar sus venas y esperar una muerte totalmente pacifica.

En fin, pudo ver que ya no esta en su casa y que sus muñecas estaban totalmente curadas.

Intento levantarse, pero una fuerte punzada en el brazo izquierdo se lo impidió. Vio a su derecha todas sus cosas en perfecto orden, su camisa y pantalón manchados de sangre. Y a su derecha su hermana Sango dormida en un costado.

Sango se movió a un lado y comenzó a despertar, cuando vio a Inuyasha despierto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo hacer nada más que ir a su lado.

-¡Inuyasha!_ exclamo de alegría- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué coño quisiste acabar con tu via…

-¡Ya Sango estoy bien!_ Informó en voz alta- ¡Déjame solo!

Ella se merece un mejor hermano, solo en su vida han ocurrido desgracias. Esto le dolerá a ella más que a él, pero por al menos ella estaría siendo consolada por Miroku y viviría mejor de lo que el esta viviendo.

-Pero hermano…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Lárgate de mi vida! ¡Solo estas siendo un estorbo en mi vida!_ Interrumpió mientras golpea fuertemente con la mano derecha la bandeja de medicinas.

Las palabras tan duras y fuertes que su fiel, dulce y amable hermano mayor le estaba diciendo en esos momentos, apenas pudo soportarlas. No tuvo otra opción que salir corriendo de ese lugar. Pero estaba segura que eso era normal, lo dejaría solo por esta vez, pero no podría perdonarse si dejaba desamparado a su hermano.

-.-

-¡Al fin! ¡Terminé!_ Exclamó Kagome con suma alegría. Pero antes de irse, iría a ver la hermosa vista de la hermosa ciudad.

Salió de la ducha, se quito el mono de cirugía y se colocó una camisa de vestir rosada, una falda marrón de ejecutiva, su bata de medico y sus converse. Odiaba los tacones, y solo los utilizaría por pantalla en consulta, pero donde nadie la ver, donde puede ser ella misma, utilizaría sus viejas amigas de la universidad.

Caminó hasta las escaleras y de allí fue hasta el último piso, divisó si hay pronóstico lluvia. Al ver que el cielo estaba despejado, subió las escaleras de la pared que te llevan casi a la cima y se dedicó a ver las estrellas.

-.-

El médico residente de turno le dio el alta y la enfermera le quito la mariposa, eso quería decir que ya podía irse. Pero ¿A dónde podía ir si su hogar estaba en el corazón de su esposa? Podría encontrar apoyo en cortarse las venas pero la gente auxilia demasiado rápido para su gusto; ¿El alcohol? No, es una muerte muy lenta. Caminaba más rápido todavía y sin rumbo por el hospital, hasta que llego a una puerta que decía "Salida de emergencia" y cruzo esa puerta.

-¿Qué es este lugar?_ Pregunto, parecía el lugar perfecto para estar solo y olvidarse de la vida y la muerte.

-¿Buscas morir otra vez? ¿O simplemente quisiste encontrar un lugar donde gritar?_ Pregunta una voz totalmente desconocida.

-¿Quién eres tú?_ cuestionó el albino al ver a la chica

Primero pensó que era Kikyou, pero era totalmente absurdo (porque ella estaba muerta), pero luego la vio mejor. No era blanca, pero tampoco morena, mestiza más bien era la palabra correcta, su cabello era negro azabache con algunos rayos azules y era más o menos abundante, o lo suficiente para crear rizos al final de sus puntas, sus ojos eran expresivos y color chocolate. Al parecer era medico, pero una medico muy bonita a decir verdad, vestía con su ropa de trabajo y ¿Converse? ¿O es su imaginación lo que esta viendo?

-Señor Taisho, permítame presentarme. Yo la Dra. Kagome Higurashi, la medico que le salvó la vida a usted.

Continuará…


	2. Empezar con el pie izquierdo

-¿Y bien?_ Pregunta la azabache

-¿Y bien qué? ¿Quieres que te de las gracias por algo QUE NO QUERIA? ¡Pues te equivocaste medicucha! - Respondió altaneramente desde abajo- me jodiste la vida, pero como no tienes vida personal ni mucho menos alguien que te ame hasta la muerte, no entiendes lo que se siente e igual me "salvas la vida". Eres despreciable de verdad y ¡Claro como la vida de la medicucha no vale nada! ¡Vienes a impedir a que las vidas de las demás intenten vivir un poco más antes de volver a morir! ¿Sabes como deberían llamarte? ¡Salva muertos en vez de mata sanos! ¡Si! ¡Eso suena mejor! ¡Kagome la salva muertos!

Esas palabras dolían más que cualquier insulto bobo que le hayan dicho. Había hasta soportado insultos por parte de Testigos de Jehová por no ver su credencial de trasfusión de sangre e igual salvarles la vida, casi golpes de hombre se les moría el hermano o la esposa frente a sus ojos por una herida de bala. Pero esto ha sido la gota que ha derramado el vaso.

- Pues si quieres maldecirme por hacer todo lo contrario, eres bienvenido. ¡Adelante! ¡No eres ni la primera ni la última persona en decirme eso! ¡Pero con eso nunca conseguirás morir, y mucho menos recuperar a tu esposa! Y si quieres morir Tampoco te detendré, existen 3001 maneras de morir: envenenamiento con monóxido de carbono, bañarte en gasolina y morir incendiado, ir a un bosque e irritar a un oso hambriento ¡y existen otras más! Si quieres continuo, yo cumplí con mi parte ¡Allá tu si quieres acabar con tu vida y destrozarle el corazón a tu hermana!_ Y se bajó de un salto y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se dispuso a salir de la azotea y después no se, llegar a llorar como una niña en su auto o en un rincón de su cama, añorando su goshimboku allá en Japón.

Sus palabras lo dejaron más que loco, la medicucha se iba a ir, pero no la iba a dejar. La agarró del brazo fuertemente y la jaló hacia su pecho. Estaban a centímetros sus labios de juntarse pero entonces el comenzó a entablar conversación.

-Deja de decirme que hacer, de todas formas no pensaba volver a intentar suicidarme. Pero hazte un favor: si alguien vuelve a hacerte sentir mal, como lo he hecho yo, no te dejes mostrar vulnerable y pégale una buena cachetada ¿de acuerdo?

¿Eso fue acaso una disculpa? ¿Cómo fue que descubrió que le había hecho sentir mal? La verdad es que ya no sabía nada, ahora solo tenía un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. Desgraciadamente ese dulce pensamiento no sería correspondido, pues los pensamientos de el no serían sobre ella misma, sino de su difunta esposa. Después de esto Salió corriendo, tomó sus cosas y salió en el carro a la casa donde vivía con su hermano.

-.-

Habían pasado 6 meses de su "accidente" y estaba viviendo por el momento donde su hermana Sango. Tenía más o menos 5 horas acostado en la cama pensando en la Doctora que lo salvó, a parte de pensar en su patética existencia.

Esa chica, fue muy duro con ella y solo hacia su trabajo. Para ser alguien que apenas conocía, sabía bastante de su vida - o simplemente es bastante perspicaz- pobre, no se merecía ese trato que le dio ¿Y si le lleva algo o…? No, no, no ¡Y no! ¡Tu esposa no tiene ni medio mes de muerta! ¿Y ya estas pensando en otra mujer? No se puede. Para ti Taisho el amor es imposible.

-.-

-¿Estas seguro Miroku? Yo creo que ellos dos no se llevan muy bien que digamos y tampoco pienso que a mi cuñada le agrade la idea de pasar sus vacaciones en Japón cuidando de un paciente. No después de los rumores…_ comenta Sango por teléfono

"-Pero lo mejor de todo es que no se conocen como con-cuñados, así que no hay problema. Eso les ayudará ¡En serio! Confía en mi, amor_ Dije Miroku con absoluta seguridad"

Flash back

_-¿Qué mi hermano hizo? ¿Qué?-Gritó toda histérica- ¡Lo mato! ¡Ahora Si lo mato!_

_-No lo culpes Sango, el estará enojado con la vida por al menos unos 2 años más. Pero te puedo apostar lo que sea a que si lo colocamos en un mismo lugar 2 semanas se harán amigos y tal vez…._

_-¿Y que es lo que planea Señorito?_ Pregunta la castaña con cierta curiosidad_

_-Ya veras sanguito…. Ya veras…._

_Fin del flash back_

-Espero que tengas razón querido- y diciendo esto cuelga el teléfono- solo espero que tengas razón…

Según su novio, Kagome era una chica muy vulnerable y que necesitaba ser cuidada y que ha reprimido millones de recuerdos (sin contar las veces que es humillada por las personas en el hospital). Y ni hablar de Inuyasha, que según el mismo, él no debe ser amado nunca. ¿Podrían sanar sus heridas mutuamente?

-.-

Faltaban 5 días más y se iría de Vacaciones, por fin, podría volver a su país de origen y encontrar esa paz perdida hace más de 4 años. Estaba haciendo una lista rigurosa de lo que llevaría para estar 20 días allá ¡Lo primero que haría allá sería darles un abrazo enorme a su hermano pequeño y a su abuelo! Lo siguiente sería dormir por un largo rato en el árbol sagrado ¡Como extraña a ese trozo de madera viejo! ¡Fue su confidente, su paño de lágrimas, si hubiera sido humano ya sería su marido!

Visitaría la tumba de su madre, vendería amuletos con su abuelo ¡por dios tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo! ¡La emoción era tan grande que no le cavia en el pecho! Y así también, podría olvidarse de aquel joven de ojos dorados.

-.-

-¡Inuyaha!- llama Sango desde la puerta de su casa- Tengo algo que decirte

El albino llega caminando a su encuentro con suma parsimonia. Su aspecto era desaliñado, demacrado y lleno de ojeras- y contando la ropa que llevaba que era de hace 2 días- se veía peor que fatal.

-¿Qué quieres Sango?

-Vengo a decirte que dejes esa faceta de "Thriller" y empaques tus cosas_ Anuncia Sango

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a botar de la casa?_ lo pregunta confundido

-No, algo mejor. Te vas a ir de viaje con la hermana de Miroku ¡A JAPÓN!_ Gritó toda emocionada

-.-

-Kagome… ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunta el ojos grises a su hermana- Necesito hablar contigo

-Claro, adelante- Anuncia con una sonrisa- Dime ¿Qué sucede?

-bueno, como tu sabes… has estado planeando que fuéramos los dos a Japón desde Diciembre en tus vacaciones y pues…. Como decirte_ balbucea nervioso, de verdad no sabia como decirle a su hermana que iría con el paciente que peor le ha tratado en su vida- No puedo ir

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Ya todo esta preparado hermano! ¡No puedo ir sola!

-¡Por eso!- interrumpe- no iras conmigo, pero irás con… el hermano de Sango…

-.- (ambos ambientes)

-¿¡Qué!- Respondieron al unísono- Me Niego rotundamente hermana/o

-¿Pero por qué?_ Pregunta Sango

-¡No ha pasado ni el año de mi luto por Kikyou y voy a estar con una completa desconocida!_ Excusa Inuyasha sumamente furioso

-Ese Tipo me odia con toda su alma hermano, aun no perdona que le haya salvado la vida ¡Ni loca me niego!_ Respondió Kagome determinada a salir ganando

-Lo siento Kag, pero no aguanto una falsa sonrisa tuya y en el único lugar donde vuelves a sonreír es allá. Siempre llegas llena de vida, fresca, como cuando éramos niños ¡Irás! ¡E irás con el y es mi decisión Final!

-No me dejas otra opción Inuyasha, pero no quiero volver a ver a mi hermano con ganas de matarse y querer lanzarse al primer camión que vea. Eso no es lo que QUERRIA KIKYOU, ella te querría ver feliz como siempre. Así que ¡Vas o Vas!

-Sango…_ sus palabras lo dejaron casi mudo

-Hermano…_ Musitó

-.-

"Pasajeros con destino a Londres, Inglaterra. Favor de Abordar por la puerta número 4" anunció la Vocera en el Aeropuerto

¿Cuánto falta? ¡Ya van 2 horas! Y no hay nada de Miroku y su hermana- quien quiera que sea-¿Será buena idea salir y divertirse cuando su esposa esta muerta? Y ¿Cómo será la Santurrona que le tocó a Miroku por hermana? Quien quiera que sea ¡Debería llevarse el premio NOBEL por solo vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese libidinoso!

-¡Sango! ¡Inuyasha!_ Grita a lo lejos el joven en conjunto de su hermana

Cuando Inuyasha voltea a ver a su amigo y a su –Santurrona y ganadora del premio NOBEL- hermana. Pareciera que el mundo fuera todo en su contra, o fue un plan muyyyy bien trazado por dos maquiavélicos novios, que casualmente, son los hermanos que le tocaron a cada uno en suerte.

-Bueno, Inuyasha ella es Kagome. Kagome él es mi hermano Inuyasha_ Presenta Sango

-Hola

-Buenos Días_ Musita la azabache

"Pasajeros con Destino a Tokio, Japón. Favor abordar por la puerta número 9"

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que nosotros nos vamos_ Anuncia con alegría Sango

-Sayonara, Imoto-San jajaja…_bromea Miroku en Japonés

-Recuérdame que cuando regrese, te castre hermanito_ amenazó tiernamente la chica de ojos chocolate

-Hermanito, por favor te pido. Haz lo que sea por volver a ser el de antes ¿si?_ pidió con dulzura la ojicanela

-Si Sango, eso intentaré_ promete con una tierna sonrisa

-.-

Ya en el avión estaba chequeando todas sus cosas en su bolso de mano: tapa-oidos, almohadilla para el cuello, mp3 con aproximadamente 300 canciones, chocolate por si se le antojan "cookies and cream", 3 libros para entretenerse - mientras intenta no ver al joven de ojos dorados- y, no pueden faltar los tapadores ojos y sus medicinas por si acaso.

-Oye-musita el ojidorado- ¿Tú sabias quien era yo cuando te dijeron de esta estúpida idea?

-Si, lo sabia-respondió con tranquilidad- pero te digo en serio, que yo solo vengo porque tengo 2 años que no piso mi país y este viaje solo era de Miroku y mio. Eres libre de hacer lo que tú quieras allá

-¡Wow! Tranquila solo pregunté, no estoy en pro de hacerte la vida imposible (o algo así)- Dijo- solo quiero olvidar…

- yo vengo por algo de paz interior también-Dijo con cierta pesadez- Pero te encantará el templo, no hay mucho que hacer allá y, con las cosas que posee el país, 20 días no bastarán para recorrerlas.

-Si, tienes razón en eso

"Aparentemente, ya no esta enojada conmigo. Eso es buena Señal" Pensó el albino

"Creo que ya no me odia" Dijo la azabache para sus adentros

Continuará…


	3. El psiquiatrico

Hola ¿cómo están? Después de mucho tiempo, he decidido terminar con este fic y con respecto a "un lugar llamado hogar" ya estoy en proceso de terminar el capítulo final aunque, dependiendo de cómo lo termine, hago el epilogo.

Pero aquí va el 3er capítulo de "sanaste mi alma".

Capitulo III: El psiquiátrico

Esa noche habían hecho una fiesta para formalizar su compromiso, el apartamento que compartían estaba repleto de invitados: compañeros de trabajo de Inuyasha, sus hermanos, parejas y demás personas… Inuyasha conversaba con su "cuñado por partida doble", mientras que ella decidió quedarse en el balcón contemplando la ciudad para pensar y analizar sobre su vida…

Ya de ese día cuando se volvieron a ver en el aeropuerto, han pasado 5 años. Ahora tenía 33 años y dentro de poco se casarían ¿irónico no? un día llega como paciente un completo desconocido a punto de morir y al otro es el amor de tu vida.

Pasaron Todo su viaje en Tokio conociéndose, él le contó cómo conoció a su difunta esposa y ella de su vida antes de ir a New York a estudiar; sus sueños de ser médico desde chica, su infancia solitaria y cuando su familia se vio obligada a trabajar, en conjunto con su hermano mayor, para sustentar a su familia… Habló de su familia, le contó casi toda su vida en 20 días.

Para cuando volvieron a Estados Unidos, ya eran pareja oficial. Lo amaba, de eso no tenía dudas… pero cada noche cuando iban a dormir, siempre despertaba a eso de las 3:00 am, por mera costumbre a causa de las guardias y allí escuchaba esas palabras que tanto miedo le daban "Kikyou…". Siempre suspiraba entre sueños y se le escapaba su nombre de sus labios, rompiéndole el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Un murmullo se escuchó a lo lejos, pero no le hizo caso sino hasta que un movimiento brusco en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ah Sango, eres tú — se limita a decir la azabache algo deprimida

— ¿Te sucede algo, amiga?

—Nada…

—Mientes, dime que te sucede… ¿Es por Kikyou?

Cierra los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa que acariciaba su rostro— No puedo ocultarte nada… ya pasaron 5 años y sigue pronunciando su nombre… — comenta con pesar

—Kagome, siempre te lo digo… no puedes pretender que-

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Que la olvide así tan fácil…. — interrumpe desesperada la joven— es solo que…. no se… para que me pidió que me casara con él, si aún la ama… lo amo Sango, lo amo tanto que duele — desvía su rostro en dirección contraria a su cuñada para que no la viera llorar. No sabía porque pero nunca le gustó que la vieran llorar… siempre le decían los psicólogos - a los cuales asistió sin saber la razón- que no debía reprimir sus sentimientos, que tenía que decir lo que le pasaba y llorar en frente de algún confidente era parte de ese proceso. Pero aun así, era el único lujo que se permitía… llorar en soledad y no permitir que vieran su debilidad.

Sango esboza una cálida sonrisa. Su cuñada era una persona muy especial, algo impetuosa e impulsiva pero Inuyasha también lo era y, eso los convertía en la pareja perfecta. Coloca una mano de apoyo en su hombro para demostrarle que no estaba sola en este mundo—Kagome, Inuyasha te ama a su manera. Ya sabes cómo es él… solo debes ser paciente. Desde que murió Kikyou y tu entraste en su vida, Inuyasha decidió cambiar ¡Incluso accedió a ir a un psicólogo! Kikyou fue alguien muy importante en su vida, no te persigas y veas fantasmas donde no los hay y disfruta de tu fiesta de compromiso

—Si, tal vez tengas razón —contesta esperanzada la azabache— vamos

Pasó una semana y ahora le tocaba "las hermosas guardias de Murphy", donde siempre habían accidentes y nunca un hombre con gastritis o un adolescente con migraña, siempre accidentes o brazos rotos o "gente muy estúpida" haciendo actos estúpidos, como el estúpido de su prometido.

Ahora se encontraba en cirugía concentrada en un caso de apendicitis. Había dos médicos auxiliares, dos enfermeras caminando de un lado a otro buscando los instrumentos para laparoscopia y el aclamado "anestesiólogo" que nunca era valorado por su trabajo y siempre era víctima de bromas pesadas.

Ya llevaba unas dos horas en labor quirúrgico y solo le faltaba retirar los instrumentos y suturar las heridas.

—Kagome, después de esto ¿me podrías ayudar con algo?— consultaba Suikotsu, aunque era Psiquiatra decidió hace unos años hacer el post-grado de cirugía general por ser su segunda pasión. Kagome escuchaba atentamente a sus palabras aunque no respondiera, procurando la salud del paciente como primera prioridad.

Tomó la Sutura con las pinzas de disección y el porta agujas para culminar con las últimas puntadas y cerrar con sumo cuidado la entrada que creo hace rato para la pinza de laparoscopia, cerca del ombligo. Salió de la sala y le encargó a sus otros compañeros para que limpiaran y cubrieran con gasas y cinta las heridas minúsculas de su abdomen.

Habló con los familiares de la joven que operó, se bañó y una vez limpia entro a la sala de guardia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sentarse junto a su único amigo en el hospital. Pero lo veía algo molesto…

— ¿Te sucede algo Suikotsu? — pregunta confundida

— ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Me contestas cuando terminas!— masculla entre dientes con el ceño fruncido

— ¡Ay vamos! Sabes como soy yo… hasta que no termine con la cirugía, no voy ni a gritarte — encoge sus hombros y se sienta a su lado — además, siempre te escucho… no entiendo porque te molestas si siempre te respondo sin que me tengas que volver a preguntar

—Muy bien… Entonces ¿Qué dices?

—Depende

— ¿De qué?

— En que si es en un asalto a banco, olvídate — bromea la chica

— ¡Kagome! ¡Es en serio!

—Ay, pero si solo era una broma… relájate

¿Qué esta niña nunca podía ser por una vez seria? Soltó un pesado suspiro para no perder paciencia y calmarse un poco y prosigue con su problema — como sabrás, trabajo en Greystone park desde hace unos años con las personas que poseen amnesia — la joven asiente — bien, necesito tu ayuda en un caso en particular… verás… — le costaba hablar, estaba sumamente nervioso— existe una joven que llegó hace 5 años con amnesia y… embarazada — esto captó la atención rápida de Kagome…. Una mujer… hace 5 años

— ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitas? — preguntaba seca, intentado ocultar su mayor temor hecho realidad

—Necesito que le ayudes a recuperar la memoria…— los ojos de la chica se ensancharon aún más, no podía ser ella… ella estaba muerta… con temor realizó la última pregunta

— ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarla tú? Eres muy buen Psiquiatra, no creo que necesites mi ayuda

Pero él no contestó

Kagome se levanta haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer y desplomarse— Está bien ¿cuándo tengo que ir?

—Si puedes el sábado, sería perfecto

—El sábado será entonces

Se retira a paso rápido de la sala, no debía ser tan paranoica, a lo mejor era solo su imaginación.

Llega al apartamento donde vivía con su novio desde hace 5 años, este se mudó a un nuevo apartamento luego de la muerte de su esposa y compraron uno con los ahorros de ambos, cerca de su trabajo en el Hospital central Metropolitano desde hace 2 años y medio. Preparó su desayuno y se cambió para dormir un poco antes de que Inuyasha llegara.

* * *

><p>Faltaban dos minutos para terminar la jornada laboral, ya estaba impaciente y solo quería volver con Kagome, su prometida. Le gustaba ese calificativo, prometida, ya que dentro de poco sería su mujer, aun no puede creer como pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin ella desde que la conoció; su comienzo no fue el mejor (sobre todo después de lo que sucedió con su amada esposa), pero ese viaje a tokio, sin duda fue lo mejor que pudo suceder. Se dio una oportunidad para ser feliz, recurrió a ayuda profesional, todo con tal de hacer feliz a aquella joven médico que lo amaba con locura.<p>

Quería enamorarse de Kagome, en serio lo deseaba pero… aún estaban los recuerdos de Kikyou viviendo en su corazón, atormentándolo, esa mujer se había incrustado hasta en lo más profundo de su alma y siempre sería la dueña de sus pensamientos. No quería lastimar a Kagome, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Continuar son su vida era el único camino y Kagome… era un camino seguro y lleno de alegría…

Estacionó el auto en el puesto que fue asignado por el apartamento, observó por unos momentos hacia delante comprobó que Kagome estaba en casa, por el vehículo estacionado en frente del suyo, salió de él y subió las escaleras hasta el ascensor que lo llevarían hasta el piso 9, donde vivía con ella.

Todo estaba en su lugar, la mesa puesta y la casa en orden. Un olor particular caló sus fosas nasales, olía delicioso, se acercó hasta la cocina para encontrarse con una pequeña chica de cabellos azabaches con un vestido sencillo y sus acostumbradas converse. Se veía muy tierna, como una niña pequeña, aunque fuera una mujer hecha y derecha, se acerca y la abraza por la espalada y esconde su nariz en el cuello de la joven que cocinaba y dejarse embriagar por el aroma de su prometida.

Kagome sintió que algo- o más bien alguien- la toma por la cintura, ante este gesto solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el momento— ¿No quieres saber que vamos a comer?

—Prefiero el postre— decía un ronco Inuyasha, besando su cuello con suavidad

La azabache apaga la hornilla y se deja guiar por su novio mientras la toma entre sus brazos y la carga hasta la habitación donde habían hecho el amor hasta el cansancio. Sentir sus caricias y sus besos y fundir sus almas hasta el clímax eran la gloria y adictivo. Así era su rutina diaria: llegaba, cenaban, hacían el amor y dormían… todo en el mismo orden; no se quejaba pero….a veces deseaba que Kagome fuera Kikyou, era una basura de persona por esos deseos pero… por más que quisiera dejarla, no quería hacerlo… era un egoísta, no quería que sus besos fue para alguien más, él fue el primer amante que ella tuvo en su vida, y ella fue su primera virgen… era egoístamente suya. Y eso no iba a cambiar.

Ya eran las 10:00 pm y estaban abrazados en la cama desnudos, Inuyasha contemplaba cada centímetro del semblante de Kagome, parecía melancólica— ¿Te sucede algo?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — -Kagome evade su mirada

—Sabes que no me gusta que me respondas con una pregunta, habla

—Nada, tuve una guardia movida… eso es todo

—Eso no es novedad— bromea abrazándola por los hombros, pero Kagome se aleja — ¿Me puedes decir que te sucede? — Pero ella no contestaba— Kagome…. — decía a punto de perder la paciencia

—Por cierto, el sábado voy a viajar a New jersey — Inuyasha no cambia su postura, solo se calla— Suikotsu me pidió que le ayuda con el caso de un paciente en Greystone park

—No iras — ordena el ojidorado

—Si iré, no me va a pasar nada — Inuyasha se queda callado y la abraza con fuerza — sé que aún no superas lo que sucedió con Kikyou — ante este comentario Inuyasha se sorprende y dirige la mirada hacia su prometida— y que tienes miedo de que me suceda algo el camino, pero estaré bien, en serio.

— ¿Tan predecible soy?

—Solo un poco— bromea la chica plantando un pequeño beso en sus labios, se acurruca en su pecho y deja escapar un "te amo" de sus labios para entrar en el mundo de los sueños

Inuyasha permanece en silencio, todas las noches le dice lo mismo y él no es capaz de responder a esos sentimientos pero ¿qué tenía para darle a cambio? Ella le salvó la vida, le ofreció su casa para vivir en Japón, su amistad, su cuerpo y su vida… él no tenía nada que ofrecerle, solo su compañía…

Tal vez con el tiempo, lograría enamorarse de ella y allí si podría darle todo de sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Llegó el sábado sin prisa y partió a las 5 de la mañana para estar temprano en el Greystone park a las 10 am. Era un edificio grande pero concéntrico, ya no quedaba nada del viejo edificio que conoció hace unos diez años más o menos, cuando era una estudiante de medicina que veía clases de Psiquiatría allí; recordaba incluso cuando tenía que levantarse temprano para llegar a tiempo ver clases, cuanto tiempo duraba en el metro subterráneo, también recordaba la cantidad de personas que siempre iban a esa hora, aunque no siempre eran las mismas en el vagón, siempre rotaban y eran las mismas que frecuentaban esa dirección.<p>

Se estacionó en el estacionamiento de los médicos, entró al edificio y se encontró rápido con Suikotsu. Al llegar al consultorio, se encontró con una mujer de cabellos negro ébano, con la piel blanco papel y la mirada perdida.

— Hola— dice Kagome con una sonrisa pero la mujer no contestaba, Kagome dirige su mirada hacia Suikotsu preocupada… el hombre asiente para confirmar sus sospechas… aquella mujer era muda…

Se sienta a su lado y escribe un "Hola ¿cómo estás? Me llamo Kagome ¿y tú?" en una hoja de papel, la mujer acerca el papel se dispone a leer con detenimiento; luego toma un lápiz y escribe algo y lo desliza hacia ella, Kagome lo acerca hasta sus ojos "No recuerdo… me dicen Nozomi" esperanza, ese era el significado de ese nombre; Kagome vuelve a escribir algo más, con la confianza de que pudieran hablar con un poco más de libertad…

"¿Sabes algo del lenguaje de sordo-mudos?"

"Si" responde Nozomi asintiendo la cabeza, Kagome sonríe ante este gesto y prosigue a conversar con la joven, valiéndose de los gestos que se asemejaban con las cosas cotidianas.

Cuando culminó la entrevista médica, se acerca a Suikotsu y se van a algún lugar apartado para conversar…

— ¿qué edad tiene el hijo de ella? ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?

— Ahora su hijo tiene 4 años y su madre aun no recupera la memoria, ella ahora es mi mujer por eso no puedo intervenir…

— según me cuenta lo único que recuerda es un letrero que decía carretera 25, Connecticut… creo que con eso puedo trabajar… nos vemos — Kagome se retira de aquel lugar con la cabeza en alto, no iba a permitir que nadie la viera llorar

Aguantando cada una de sus lágrimas y entra en su auto solo para derramar 5 años de lágrimas acumuladas ¿cómo un corazón podía aguantar tanto sin liberarse? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que su verdadero confidente era un árbol al otro lado del planeta, era el único testigo de sus lágrimas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a Japón y esconderse tras el árbol sagrado para llorar sus lágrimas se desparramaban y mojaban el volante mientras sus manos temblaban ante aquella noticia… Como deseaba que fuera una pesadilla, era Kikyou no podía equivocarse… pero ¿qué podría hacer? Lo amaba demasiado pero… ella nunca sería de él… debía decirle la verdad y una vez que ella recupere la memoria, volvería a Japón y desaparecería de su vida.

Continuará…


	4. Evadiendo

IV: Evadiendo

El reloj marcaban las 10:00 pm, todo estaba en total quietud. Inuyasha lavaba los platos en la cocina y Kagome agarraba trastes húmedos para secarlos y depositarlos en la alacena, ninguno de los dos mencionaba palabra alguna, ni se miraban. Llevaban semanas peleados por la misma razón por la que no se hablaban en estos momentos… el dichoso asunto de New Jersey.

— Me dijeron que la semana que viene hay una nueva película que se estrena— lanza Kagome un comentario para romper el hielo pero Inuyasha seguía en lo suyo, ignorándola— es… de acción— añadió esperando que cediera un poco, eran las favoritas del ojidorado, pero nada ni un músculo se movió. Seguía sin hablar — si quieres podemos ir.

—Me parece bien… — contesta sin dirigirle la mirada— mañana en la tarde… — comenta como si ya fuera una decisión tomada

—Bueno… yo pensaba — balbuceaba jugueteando con sus manos— que podríamos hacerlo…. Más bien - bueno si te parece- que tal vez –incluso podemos decirle a Sango y Miroku o a Sesshomaru y Kagura- ir-o podemos ir nosotros solos…

Los comentarios de la azabache comenzaron a irritarle— ¡Ya! ¡Kagome! ¡Basta de rodeos y dime a que quieres llegar! — Bufó Inuyasha ya molesto, Kagome murmura volumen muy bajo— ¿Qué?

"El domingo" creyó escuchar — No te entiendo, dilo más fuerte

— ¡El domingo! El sábado sabes porque no puedo ir— se excusaba terminando de secar el ultimo plato

—Sabes cuál es mi opinión acerca de ir a New jersey— sermonea Inuyasha mientras cierra la llave del lavaplatos

—Y sabes que me importa un comino tu opinión — contraataca Kagome — Voy a ir a New Jersey ¡Me haces el favor y dejas la paranoia!

— No vas a ir

— ¡Voy a estar bien, no me va a suceder nada! ¡Dame una buena razón por la que no deba ir!

Pero a Inuyasha no se le ocurrían argumentos inmediatos con los cuales refutar las decisiones de Kagome — ¡Porque no! ¡No seas necia! En la autopista puede ocurrir cualquier cosa ¡si hace 3 semanas se te pincho un caucho aquí, en Manhattan! ¡Y yo tuve ir a auxiliarte! Y si ocurre lo mismo en medio de la autopista o peor, te tiran una piedra y te accidentas y de repente eres víctima de un atraco ¡y sabes que sucede! ¡No irás y se acabó la discusión!

—Si iré y no me detendrás

—No, no irás… últimamente estás muy extraña y que casualidad que es gracias a las salidas que has tenido hacia New Jersey

Kagome se enrojecía de la impotencia, ya se le acababan las excusas— ¡Eres un tonto!— camina hacia la habitación furiosa solo para volver al pasillo con unas mantas y una almohada

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Kagome?

Kagome le entrega las cobijas a Inuyasha bruscamente — Yo dormiré en la habitación y tú en el sofá — le informa y luego añade — No pienso dormir en la misma habitación que un cerdo manipulador — acto seguido, Kagome entra a la habitación para cerrarla de un portazo

Frustrada por los actos del estúpido de su novio se lanza al colchón y estruja la almohada con sus brazos ¿quién se creía que era Inuyasha para decirle que hacer o no? Era su deber médico por encima de sus sentimientos o de cualquier otra tontería; en las guardias del hospital corría el mismo riesgo de que le sucediera algo y, sin embargo, salía ilesa de todo. Si supiera la verdad, tal vez no le importaría mucho que asistiera a revisar a "su verdadera esposa" con la finalidad de ayudarle a recuperar la memoria.

Aunque también había una interrogante ¿Cómo Inuyasha pudo enamorarse de una joven discapacitada? No es que eso sea malo, al contrario, es muy romántico y loable pero… esas preguntas siempre las evadía. Dejó de pensar y relajó su cuerpo para dormir plácidamente en su cama, está vez sola.

* * *

><p>'Ayer- Makoto ¡Rayar- todas -las paredes -con - bolígrafo -de su padre! A veces- yo –perder- paciencia -con él' expresa Nozomi con sus manos para culminar con sus brazos en el pecho<p>

'Yo- entiender…' contesta Kagome señalándose a sí misma y finaliza con un gesto dirigido hacia su frente 'me voy, pero el otro sábado continuamos' dice lo último con un ademán, desplazando su pulgar hacia abajo por su mejilla.

Nozomi se despide con la mano y una sonrisa radiante, rayos su rival era demasiado agradable. Ahora entendía porque su novio se había casado con ella. Ya llevaba conversando con Nozomi varias semanas y cada día la conocía mejor: era amable, cariñosa, confiable, divertida… además, en todas las conversaciones que han llevado le daba un dato nuevo que confirmaban sus sospechas: el nombre de su hijo, el recuerdo borroso de escribir una carta, lo de la carretera 25, central park, unos ojos dorados… y ese, junto con el del nombre del hijo de la mujer, fueron los recuerdos que más le dolieron en el alma.

"— _¿Makoto? — pregunta curiosa_

— _Significa honestidad — se limita a explicar el ojidorado — ese era el nombre de mi abuelo, Kikyou y yo pensábamos que si llegábamos a tener hijos, yo le pondría el nombre si era niña y ella si era niño y ella quería Makoto… _

— _¿Y qué hubieras elegido tu si fuera niña? — Inuyasha no contestó… su respuesta era obvia"_

Cuando Nozomi se fue, tomó sus amigas de su bolso y con ella reemplazó a sus molestos tacones; salió del edificio y encendió el carro para irse a casa.

Antes de arrancar le escribe un mensaje de texto a Inuyasha

"Inu, ya salí. Dentro de dos horas estaré en casa. Te amo"

Pero no recibió respuesta por parte del ojidorado, tal vez aun debía estar furioso. La pelea que tuvieron anoche fue bastante movida y sin llegar a ningún acuerdo pero no estaba dispuesta a disculparse, ya bastante se disculpó durante 5 años. Le tocaba a él.

El camino no estaba muy despejado, al contrario, el tráfico estaba más embotellado que nunca, mascullo unos juramentos entrecerrando los labios cuidando que no la tildaran de loca pero ¿a quién no califica la gente de loco en York al ser una ciudad tan caótica? Igual, con disimulo hablaba consigo misma.

Pasando las 3 horas, apenas se había movido unos centímetros; sino llegaba dentro de dos minutos, Inuyasha seguro se preocuparía. Con lo paranoico que es, ya se lo imaginaba llamando al 911 o al FBI para reportar una persona desaparecida.

El reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche cuando por fin había llegado a casa, su celular no estaba descargado, estaba súper descargado y el cargador se lo había prestado a Eri para cargar su celular el día anterior. En el ascensor cerraba los ojos y ensayaba como respirar y mantener la calma frente a Inuyasha, con la pequeña esperanza de que no le montara un sermón a cerca de lo que pudo pasarle en la carretera.

De su bolso toma sus llaves e encaja la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta de su casa, pero fue en vano pues la puerta ya había sido abierta por su novio. Se notaba preocupado, sus ojos dorados no desprendían luz, ahora estaban mates, bajo sus ojos cargaba unas bolsas ojerosas, nunca lo había visto así.

—Disculpa, hubo un embote…— la frase fue inconclusa por el beso con la que fue recibida al llegar al marco de la puerta, sus brazos entrelazan n el cuello del hombre que amaba y sus dedos exploraban sus cabellos plateados.

Con pasos torpes caminaron entre besos hasta la habitación; dejando atrás portarretratos rotos, el candelabro de plata de su madre en el suelo, un plato de madera con popurrí esparramado por la mesa, y sus ropas entre los muebles.

Sus cuerpos se buscaban con urgencia, sus caricias más desesperadas, los besos eran hambrientos. Lo necesitaba y el también a ella, podía percibir el miedo él porque ella desapareciera de su vida y eso le agradaba; alguna parte del corazón de su amado Inuyasha no podía librarse de ella pero aun así tenía miedo… miedo de que él descubra la existencia de Kikyou y Makoto, que la deje abandonada a su suerte y pelee con Suikotsu por el amor de aquella mujer sordomuda.

— Discúlpame — comenzó a decir Inuyasha — por lo de anoche… fui un tonto

Kagome esboza una sonrisa y ladea en señal de negativa— no, discúlpame tú a mí. Por haberte preocupado tanto.

Esta vez ella se quedó callada mientras descansaba en el pecho de Inuyasha, por su parte él la abrazaba con fuerza — Te amo — dice Inuyasha dejando a una Kagome con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asombrada dirige su mirada hacia su prometido por aquella confesión — Me di cuenta cuando te creí desaparecida por más de 5 horas… tenía miedo de perderte, de no poderte besar ni hacerte el amor por las noches… Has sido parte de mi vida, desde que me salvaste — Inuyasha toma la mejilla de Kagome y la acaricia — Existen muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, como la vez en que te dije "Kagome la salva muertos" pero ahora doy gracias a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino— Kagome no dijo nada, pues pensaba que las palabras sobraban, solo lo beso y volvió a dormir recostada en su pecho y entregarse al sueño de amor más hermoso de todos.

No le diría nada, Kikyou estaba muerta y Nozomi ama a Suikotsu; sabía que estaba mal omitir semejante noticia pero no quería perder al amor de su vida ahora que sabía que correspondía sus sentimientos. Solo por esta ocasión sería egoísta…

No podía dormir pensando en ella, desde que llegó a casa y no la encontró un temor muy grande le invadió el corazón ¿Y si estaba desaparecida? ¿O si fue secuestrada? ¿Y si hubo un accidente y murió? Olvídalo, ella no podía morir, su Kagome no podía morir porque ella salvaba vidas todo el tiempo. Ella encontraría la forma de sobrevivir, pues ella encontró la forma de que él volviera a vivir.

"_Caminaba de un lado al otro esperando una llamada que nunca llegó, su mejor amigo y su hermana estaban con él esperando la llegada de Kagome mientras evitaban que buscara todos los números de emergencia existentes en Manhattan…_

— _¡Sabía que no debía dejarla ir a Nueva Jersey!_

— _¡Inuyasha, Detente! — se coloca Miroku entre el teléfono para que Inuyasha no lo tomara — Mi hermana se sabe cuidar sola_

— _¡Déjame pasar, Miroku! ¿Y si tuvo un accidente y consiguieron el teléfono unos indigentes y lo apagaron? ¿O si la secuestraron? ¿Y si de repente…?_

— _¿Secuestro? ¡Por favor Inuyasha! Deja la paranoia, mi cuñada está bien — aseguraba sango— a lo mejor hubo una cola la autopista y se le descargó el celular_

— _¡Pero ella tiene cargador en el carro!_

— _¿Y si se le dañó o lo perdió? ¡Tú no sabes! — Inuyasha se sentía regañado como un niño pequeño— Si Miroku no está preocupado, tu menos… debes confiar que dentro de poco ya la tendrás gritando e insultándote, como siempre — Sango le guiña un ojo animándolo a seguir esperándola, pero si dentro de 5 horas más no llegaba llamaría así sea al servicio secreto del presidente._

_Al rato, Inuyasha ya estaba durmiendo en el sofá mientras tanto Sango y Miroku velaban sus sueños. Pero antes de irse, Sango escuchó como su hermano pronunciaba inconscientemente el nombre de su cuñada; ante esto esboza una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. En verdad a su hermano le había pegado fuerte con Kagome, sabía que el sentía algo muy fuerte por ella (sino no le hubiera pedido matrimonio), pero no creía fuera tan pronto, después de la última conversación que tuvo con Kagome ya no le quedaban dudas. Su hermano amaba con locura a Kagome._

_Ya solo el tiempo diría cuando se lo confesaría o cuando se daría cuenta, lo primero que ocurriera" _

Después de soñar con una vida junto a aquella chica, su epifanía fue más clara. Se había enamorado de su prometida, era su nueva razón para vivir y al volver se lo había confesado sin rodeos. Ella era su felicidad y merecía que supiera cuanto la amaba. Contemplaba a su futura esposa dormir plácidamente en su tórax abrazada a su espalda y sonriendo como un bebé ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Por un momento entre su contemplación, Kagome empezó a moverse de un lado al otro, murmurando "basta", "no lo maten", "no quiero"… sus murmullos se volvieron más audibles y su monologo se convirtió en gritos, gritos que se volvían cada vez, más desesperantes hasta que despierta.

—Kagome ¿qué sucede? — pero Kagome no respondía, solo lloraba abrazada de él. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, ni siquiera cuando la insultó la vio llorar. La pesadilla debía ser en verdad muy fuerte como para querer llorar — Ya está bien, ya pasó— la consolaba mientras la acunaba en sus brazos

—Fue horrible ¡No me dejes nunca! — sollozaba la muchacha

Ya no le importaba si la veía llorar, todo lo que quería era estar junto a Inuyasha. Habían desmembramientos, unos sujetos sujetándola por los brazos y los parpados, estaba amordazada y la obligaban a ver una muerte espantosa pero ¿de quién? Todo era muy extraño, tan real y tan ajeno.

— ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? — Al ver la negativa de la azabache, le acaricia el cabello — entonces ¿qué propones?

—Cuéntame de Kikyou… ¿cómo era? Digo como persona

—Veamos… era muy testaruda… muy insegura, como tu; siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás (a pesar de sus limitantes)

Kagome estaba suponiendo a lo que se refería pero debía hacerse la tonta — ¿Qué tipo de limitante?

— Era sordomuda, de nacimiento y tenía una gemela que también lo era.

—Entonces ¿cómo la enamoraste?

Inuyasha se ruboriza por la pregunta curiosa de su novia— aprendí el lenguaje de señas, me intrigaba mucho y quise conocerla más a fondo.

—Entiendo…

—A todo esto ¿por qué preguntas?

— ¿no puedo preguntarte por la persona que fue más importante en tu vida? — intentaba evadir la pregunta

—Kagome sabes que no me gusta-

— ¡Ay, como fastidias! Es como si de repente me preguntaras sobre "Onigumo" y, es exactamente igual— Inuyasha mostro un semblante extraño, parecía confundido — ¿qué sucede?

— ¿quién es Onigumo? —Inuyasha pegunta confundido, Kagome siempre le dijo que él mismo ha sido su primer novio; Incluso Kagome quedó asombrada por el nombre que salió de sus labios.

— Fue por poner un ejemplo, Inuyasha— esquiva la pregunta para que no notara su propia confusión— ya me dio sueño, buenas noches — dice lo último para dormir en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda al ojidorado.

Inuyasha le hubiera creido (en el caso de que ella hubiera pensado en el nombre para colocar un ejemplo), pero ella dijo el nombre con tanta seguridad, incluso, parecía haberlo dicho inconscientemente. Algo estaba ocultando y era su deber como su futuro esposo descubrirlo.

A la mañana siguiente se va sin avisarle a su prometido, solo deja una nota y conduce hasta el central park. Necesitaba correr y olvidarse de todo, pero a su vez necesitaba recordar ¿quién era Onigumo? Ese nombre no lo había inventado, de eso estaba segura, pero tampoco había conocido a alguien con ese nombre.

Cuando llegó a casa, Inuyasha aun dormía en su cama, se veía tan tierno ¡Parecía un niño pequeño! Se volvió a recostar a su lado solo para contemplarlo. La última vez que lo vio dormir con esa cara tranquila fue cuando lo conoció en el hospital.

—Hola — dice Inuyasha

—Hola — responde Kagome — ¿Cómo estás?

—Esperando aun una respuesta, Kagome— Kagome permanecía en silencio— ¿no vas a decirme nada?

—No sé quién es el sujeto que te nombre ayer, si eso es lo que querías saber

— ¿confías en mí? — la azabache asiente — ¿Entonces?

—Es en serio, Inuyasha… hasta el día de ayer no sabía que conocía ese nombre, por favor, deja de preguntarme

* * *

><p>Luego de aquella conversación no volvieron a tocar el tema, ahora estaban más enfocados en los preparativos de su boda. Como Kagome no era muy arraigada a las costumbres sintoístas de su país, decidió casarse con Inuyasha por el civil y por la Iglesia Católica.<p>

Había acudido el martes por la mañana, junto a Sango su dama de honor, a una tienda donde se supone era una bombonería de prestigio en la ciudad para mandar a elaborar la mesa de dulces para la recepción. Ambas se sentaron para ser atendidas por la dueña del local, les dice de las propuestas de dulces que había en su menú y se va para buscar las muestras, a los pocos minutos ya estaba la señora con la bandeja repleta de dulces de todas clases.

Sango prueba uno de los dulces y se dispone a saborear cada bocado— por Dios, esto es simplemente exquisito ¿Qué es?

—Red velvet cake: una torta roja de chocolate rellena y cubierta de queso crema y chocolate blanco — informa la encargada

—Está deliciosa

— ¿sabes que es lo que le da el color rojo a la red velvet original? — comenta Kagome

—déjame pensar…. ¡la remolacha! —responde Sango como si fuera lo más obvio

—Exacto

Sango se limpia los labios con la servilleta para dirigir su mirada hacia su cuñada— Kagome ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — La joven asiente— últimamente Inuyasha está de muy mal humor y cada vez que lo llamo me contesta con grosería ¿tiene que ver con que sigues yendo a New Jersey?

—Una parte

— ¿Y la otra? Por favor resuelve esto con Inuyasha, ya me trata se saco de boxeo

La azabache no miraba a Sango sino que mantenía la vista fija en el plato con la taza de café— pues verás… tuve una discusión con él a la mañana siguiente, hasta que nombre a una persona

—Onigumo…

—Si ¿cómo sabes?

—Recuerdas que tu novio es mi hermano— dijo para evadir la pregunta de Kagome— por favor, continua

—El caso es que me pregunto quién era pero… yo ni siquiera sé quién es

—Pero ¿estás segura que no sabes quién es? —Kagome ladea la cabeza de un al otro como respuesta— ¿recuerdas que hace unos años me comentaste que ibas al psicólogo desde la adolescencia?

—Si

— ¿Y no sabes la razón exacta por la que ibas?

—Me decían que era para llevar un trauma, yo suponía que se relacionaba a la muerte de nuestros padres pero… ya no estoy muy segura…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Casi todas las noches tengo el mismo sueño y este nunca cambia: estoy en una bodega abandonada, amordazada y atada… tendría aproximadamente unos 11 o 12 años y a mi lado hay un niño de la misma edad pero castaño y con el cabello largo… yo supongo que se relaciona con esos sueños…

— ¿Nada más?

—siempre soñaba lo mismo… hasta el sábado cuando llegue tarde a casa: esta vez veía toda clase de torturas y yo lloraba mientras presenciaba tales actos, no me dejaban cerrar los ojos y menos escapar… era horrible…me sentía sola… sentía que no había algo por lo que luchar…

La castaña mira el reloj y se levanta— ¡Cielos! ¡Me tengo que ir, Kagome! ¡Adiós!— Y se va corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a la azabache muy confundida

Pobre su cuñada y casi mete la pata con la confesión de su hermano. Por supuesto que sabía quién era Onigumo y que relación guardaba con ella, pero eso lo tendría que descubrir por ella misma; ese trauma dejó secuelas muy grandes en ella y era deber de ella recordar para superar sus pesadillas.

* * *

><p>—Inuyasha ¿no crees que estás exagerando? — Comentaba un hombre de 61 años sentado sobre su escritorio— a lo mejor fue solo una coincidencia<p>

— ¡Feh! ¡Yo no creo en eso Myoga! Hubieras visto como respondió el nombre de "Onigumo", fue con tanta seguridad.

— Deja la paranoia, Inuyasha, Kagome no va a dejarte.

— Y además esta ese asunto de ir a New Jersey… hace semanas que me esquiva y siempre insiste en ir a aquel Psiquiátrico

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? Kagome nunca te sería infiel, y menos con Suikotsu, él está casado y ama a su esposa según yo sé.

—Esa es la misma carretera donde Kikyou se mató hace 5 años….

—Y tienes miedo que le pase lo mismo —supuso Myoga de forma asertiva, al ver a Inuyasha asentir con la cabeza— Inuyasha, debes darle su espacio a Kagome, es su trabajo y no hay que ahogarla. Respeta eso… y con respecto a lo que pasó con difunta esposa, el hecho que sucedió fue trágico pero eso no significa que se repetirá con tu prometida.

—…La amo… — confiesa por fin el ojidorado— Y si ella muere, yo vuelvo a morir.

—Te recomiendo que le des un voto de confianza y dejes ir a New Jersey, solo es una paciente y cuando ella termine con la misma no volverá a pisar el Greystone Park.

—Espero que tengas razón…

No conforme con el consejo de su anciano Psicólogo, al salir del edificio fue al apartamento de su hermana y su cuñado para discutir el asunto Onigumo. Hay algo que Kagome le estaba ocultando y no era precisamente una barriga.

Miroku estaba revisando unas cuentas del trabajo, se había dado el día libre para dedicarse de lleno al trabajo que tenía atrasado. De repente, la puerta comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, revisa la hora "5:00 pm" ¿Tanto trabajo tenía que se voló el tiempo? Se levantó y fue a recibir a la persona que estaba en el pasillo.

— ¡Hasta que me abres la puerta, imbécil! —el ojidorado entra dándole un empujón a ojiazul

— "Hola Miroku, amigo mío ¿cómo estás? Yo bien, con algo de trabajo y ¿tú?" —recita con sarcasmo

— ¡Feh! Miroku, no tengo tiempo para cortesías…. Necesito hablar contigo

— ¿Sobre?

—Onigumo — La tensión en el cuerpo de su cuñado era muy obvia — ¿Sabes quién es él?

—Si… pero no puedo decirte quien es él…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque pertenece al pasado de Kagome

— ¡Lo sabía!

— Pero ese pasado quedó bloqueado en la memoria de ella… Kagome no lo recuerda, debes esperar a que ella recuerde y te diga sobre ese acontecimiento…

— ¿Tan traumante fue ese pasado? — Miroku por su parte no contesto la pregunta, solo se calló — entiendo, no volveré a preguntar

—Te lo agradecería mucho

— por cierto, ¿Tú sabes por qué Kagome está tan esquiva conmigo?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Cada vez que llega de New Jersey llega con la mirada triste y siempre está callada conmigo, en esas noches se queda callada y no me dirige la palabra, incluso, me pregunta mucho de Kikyou a raíz de eso.

—Pues no… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás cada vez que te pregunta sobre ella?

—Sabes que amo a tu hermana pero… aun no logro olvidar a Kikyou, aún siento que está a mi lado…

—Inuyasha, dime algo ¿Qué sucedería si de repente te enteraras que Kikyou no está muerta?

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación hasta que Inuyasha rompió el hielo— No lo sé… lo único que sé es que sin tu hermana no puedo estar.

— Entiendo…

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, Kagome me debe estar esperando en casa. Adiós.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente sábado, el carro de Kagome se dañó por lo que decidió irse en tren hasta new Jersey; las personas habían cambiado, ya nada era igual a cuando ella estudiaba en la facultad, los olores eran más nauseabundos y más difusos, las conversaciones eran otras y el estado salubre de los vagones igual.<p>

Por una parte se sentía culpable por no decirle la verdad a Inuyasha, además si no lo decía estaría cometiendo un acto de bigamia; pero tenía miedo, terror de la reacción de él ¿Y si la abandonaba? ¿A dónde iría ahora? Y también había un hijo de por medio, conociéndolo como lo conoce nunca se lo perdonaría… le diría la verdad, aunque le duela.

En el consultorio saluda a Nozomi con la mano saludándola, ambas se sientan y se disponen a conversar.

'Nozomi- poder- hacer- preguntar- a ti' consulta Kagome desplazando la mano en forma de "C" acostada, adelante y abajo

'Si'

'¿Tu – amar- a – Suikotsu?' dice lo último deletreando el nombre de su amigo con las manos.

'es mi esposo, un papa para mi hijo pero…' se queda quieta un momento para culminar con el ademán que arrugaría más el corazón 'No lo amo'

'A veces- yo- sentir- mi corazón -en -otro –lugar'

Kagome solo puede pensar en el lugar donde puede estar habitando ese corazón, junto a su prometido.

'A veces- yo- sentir- vacío'

—Kagome… yo — se escucha una única voz en toda la habitación, el sonido de su voz provoca que ella se voltee aterrada al ver la persona que tenía en frente.

—Inuyasha…

El ojidorado había decidido ir a buscar a Kagome ese sábado, no le dijo nada pues quería darle una sorpresa pero quien en realidad se llevó la sorpresa fue él; aun no caía del estupor en el que se encontraba, allí estaba la razón su alma atormentada, su esposa, su Kikyou, sentada hablando por señas con su prometida ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Era la razón por la que estaba tan extraña?

Kikyou por su parte se acerca a Inuyasha y le toca el rostro como si le fuera familiar, lo detallaba y contemplaba con devoción, Inuyasha no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba viva y frente a él ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo Kagome pudo ocultarle semejante secreto?

Inuyasha por su parte se va alejando del lugar, su mirada había cambiado, era rencor. Por no haberle confiado semejante secreto. Se sentía traicionado… ya no podía confiar en nadie…

Kikyou preguntaba confundida acerca del hombre de ojos dorados pero ella se limitó a decir "es solo un amigo", cuando Kikyou se fue lanzó al suelo a llorar. Lo había arruinado, esta vez ella era la antagonista de la novela, pero no había sido por mala… lo amaba demasiado para perderlo… y lo había perdido.

Continuará…

Hola ¿cómo están?

Aquí les dejo el 4 capitulo, siempre veo en las novelas (absolutamente en todas) que la protagonista es la no parte un plato, pero aquí quise hacer una excepción ¿qué sucedería si la que en verdad se equivocó fue la protagonista ni no el protagonista como siempre?

Bueno, espero que les agrade el capítulo, investigue mucho sobre el lenguaje de señas (la mayoría las señas que pongo son venezolanas)

Bye y hasta el próximo capítulo


	5. encuentro con el pasado

V: Encuentro con el pasado

Llegó a casa en silencio, tenía los ojos rojos y su mirada era perdida en el horizonte. Vislumbró el lugar y se dio cuenta que su prometido no estaba, a lo mejor estaba en un bar emborrachándose hasta perder la conciencia y tenía razón. Le ocultó un secreto demasiado preciado para él. Ella sabía cómo había sufrido el por la muerte de Kikyou y de su hijo. Si ella fuera otra persona, se odiaría y autocalificaría de desgraciada.

Con un hijo no se juega y ahora este está jugando a ser hijo de otro papá, sus primeros pasos fueron enseñados por otro papá, las primeras palabras que dijo fueron dirigidas hacia otro papá. Era una basura de persona, mientras estaba enfocada en sus propios pensamientos una puerta se escucha abrir, dejando entrar a un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados pero todo desaliñado y con el semblante más terrorífico que se le podía ver en su vida… una mirada fría, sin sentimientos.

— ¡Inuyasha! Estuve preocupada por ti…— dice la azabache mientras va a su encuentro, intenta abrazarlo pero él la detiene — ¿Inuyasha?

—Vete… — murmura

— ¿Qué?

—Vete de mi casa, la boda se cancela… se acabó, Kagome

—No, Inuyasha… Yo te…

— ¡No me digas que me amas porque no es cierto! — Grita Inuyasha furioso tomando los brazos de Kagome con brusquedad — ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me ocultaste la existencia de la mujer que he amado en toda mi vida! ¿Qué otra cosa me ocultaste? ¿Qué mi hijo está con vida? — El silencio de Kagome respondía todas sus dudas— ¡Eres increíble!

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Tenía miedo!

— ¡Feh! Si eres más fría que un tempano de Hielo, nunca lloras, nunca muestras debilidad… ¡eres una maquina!

—No me digas eso… tú no sabes nada de mí

— ¿Sabes que tienes razón? no sé nada de ti. Me precipité al querer casarme con una arpía y pu…— no le dio tiempo de continuar por la cachetada que había recibido

—Puedes insultarme si quieres, echarme de tu vida y nunca volver a verme. No te juzgaré por eso, pero de eso a llamarme arpía o puta… en tu vida me vuelves a decir así, Inuyasha— advirtió la azabache con la mano enrojecida por la marca que le plantó al ojidorado, era la segunda vez que la insultaba desde que se conocieron, se va a la habitación para salir del mismo con una maleta rodante— No te preocupes, te dejaré tranquilo y no volverás a saber de mí

Esto no se iba a quedar así, Inuyasha la tomó del brazo con violencia— No, tú no te va hasta que mi esposa me recuerde, pedazo de basura… la vas a ayudar, dejará a tu amigo loquero y me va a recordar ¡Ahí es cuando vas a desaparecer de mi vida!

Kagome se suelta —Bien, iremos el próximo sábado

—No, mañana y hablarás con Suikotsu— impone Inuyasha mientras mantenía el agarre del brazo de Kagome

— ¡Por Amaterasu! ¿Sabes lo que puede sucederle a Suikotsu si le digo la verdad? ¡Quedará destrozado!

—No me interesa — dijo seco

—No va a perdonarme…

— No es mi problema, es el tuyo

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban oculto su mirada tras su flequillo y se libró del brazo del ojidorado, aún le dolía el brazo, había sido muy brusco con ella pero ella aún tenía su dignidad y pensaba hacer uso de ella — Está bien mañana a las 10:00 en Greystone park, hablaré con Suitkotsu. Toma — le entrega la llave de la casa— lo siento mucho…— dice para partir a donde sea, cualquier lugar era mejor que vivir bajo el mismo techo que Inuyasha y respirar su mismo aire.

Luego de 20 minutos, toma el primer taxi que encontró, el conductor era un hindú con sobrepeso, de aspecto bastante desaliñado y cuya mirada podría hacer vomitar a media población femenina.

Se sienta en la parte trasera del vehículo— Buenas noches

—Buenas, lindura ¿hasta dónde te llevo?

"No vayas a vomitar, por lo que más quieras no vayas a vomitar" ese hombre era de lo más despreciable pero tenía que aguantarse, era el único taxi que pudo localizar luego de esperar bajo del apartamento de Inuyasha— Al barrio Astoria en la calle 21 con avenida 30, por favor

—Hermosa, la autopista 278 está colapsada

—Podemos ir por el puente de Queens, es más rápido— sugirió diligentemente

El conductor no tardó en arrancar, quiso sacarle conversación en el trayecto pero ella lo ignoraba, demasiado repulsivo ese hombre y no estaba dispuesta a mantener más de dos palabras con él. En poco tiempo ya estaban en la casa donde vivía con su hermano, le pagó al conductor y salió lo más rápido que pudo. En cuanto su carro estuviera listo, lo traería hasta acá. Era una casa acogedora de ladrillos frente al parque de juegos Van Alst, aun después de haberse mudado con Inuyasha ella seguía pagando las cuotas de la casa y manteniendo los servicios comunales (en caso de alguna emergencia), dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y a rastras sube los escalones hasta su cuarto, pequeño pero acogedor, toma de su maleta y saca unas sábanas para arreglar la cama.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir, toma el celular de su mesa de noche y busca entre sus contactos a su amigo, sabía que después de esto la odiaría pero merecía saber la verdad así que al encontrar su nombre presionó el botón de llamada.

—_Dime, Kagome_

—Hay algo que debo decirte…

— _¡Hey! Por cierto, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, eres una gran amiga._

—A eso me refiero, Suikotsu. Lo que tengo que decirte es sobre tu esposa…

— _¿En serio? ¡Pues dime!_

Le iba a decir por teléfono pero vaciló— mejor aquí no, es muy delicado ¿puedes venir a mi casa? En Astoria

— _¿Astoria? ¿Pero no vivías por el hospital? ¿Qué hace allí?_

— Verás… terminé con Inuyasha, no te daré detalles, por favor ¿puedes venir?

—_Tardaré pero estaré contigo de inmediato, acabo de salir de guardia_

—Ok, te espero— dice lo último para colgar

Mientras llegaba su único amigo, se dispuso a ordenar la ropa que llevo para colocarla en el closet, solo se llevó la que compró con su dinero, el resto se la compró Inuyasha; no quería nada que la conectara con él, así sería menos doloroso el aterrizaje después de estrellarse y caer al precipicio.

Al colocar el ultimo gancho en el placar, a lo lejos se escucha llegar un carro, se acerca a la ventana para comprobar si era Suikotsu y efectivamente había llegado; bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar al recibidor y le abrió la puerta.

Caminaron juntos hasta el recibidor— Lamento no tener algo para ofrecerte

—No te preocupes, estoy bien así— se sienta en el sofá junto a Kagome— bien ¿qué querías decirme?

—Bien… lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil… por favor, no me juzgues, te lo pido…— Kagome temblaba del miedo, no sabía por dónde comenzar, no quería perder uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en la vida, pero sino lo hacía iba a ser todo peor, tenía que ser fuerte… no iba a ser ni la primera ni la última vez que viva en soledad— Suikotsu… sé quién es tu esposa… lo sé desde el momento que la conocí… y mis sospechas terminaron de confirmarse con las pocas cosas que me ha comentado…— Suikotsu estaba atento a la confesión de la azabache, por un momento se calló, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se llenó de valor— Ella… es Kikyou Taisho… la esposa de Inuyasha… — el rostro de Suikotsu de tensó por la noticia pero se mantenía callado— ella sufrió un accidente de la carretera 25, en Connecticut, vía New Jersey y apareció su nombre entre los desaparecidos… y ahora Inuyasha lo sabe.

Suikotsu se levanta en silencio y se va al recibidor— ¡Espera! No he terminado — dice Kagome

—Creo que ya escuché suficiente, Kagome…

—Inuyasha me exigió verla mañana…

—Ella es mi esposa, no le voy a permitir que lo vea— la azabache intenta detenerlo pero este se libra del agarre de ella— ¡Suéltame! ¡Es mi esposa!

— ¡No lo es! Tu matrimonio es totalmente inválido, ella legalmente está casada con Inuyasha y ella merece recuperar su vida. Sé que mentí pero fuiste tú en primer lugar quien me pidió ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos, así que hay que atenerse a las consecuencias… Tu sabías que ella tenía un pasado sin recuerdos y ni te molestaste en bus…— su mejilla de dolía por la cachetada dada por el psiquiatra.

— ¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Hice hasta lo imposible para que recuperara sus recuerdos! ¡Nunca te atrevas a decirme que no lo hice! Sabía que podía tener una familia, un esposo, un hogar, amigos… Pero no encontré nada, con el tiempo me enamoré de ella y ahora temo perderla.

—Ya ves que yo solo quiero que recupere lo que la vida le arrebató y si en verdad la amas, solo querrás su felicidad… ahora ¿nos vemos en Greystone park, mañana a las 10:00 am?

—Mañana es domingo ¿puede ser Central park a las 10?—sugiere Suikotsu secamente

—Está bien… y otra vez lo siento…

Suikotsu no contestó, abrió la puerta y bajó el pórtico sin mirar atrás.

Kagome cierra la puerta y al escuchar el carro acelerar para irse de aquel lugar deplorable, se desploma en el suelo a llorar de la culpa, las lágrimas caían a chorros de sus parpados mientras gemía y gritaba del arrepentimiento. Todo era su culpa, si tan solo hubiera dicho la verdad en cuanto la vio frente a frente, si tan solo no hubiera sido egoísta y hubiera confesado la verdad; ahora solo le queda la soledad, ya no tiene a su amigo Suikotsu para aconsejarla y lo más probable es que Sango tampoco le quiera hablar, solo tenía a Miroku en el país y ese era el único motor que le quedaba en aquel continente.

* * *

><p>—Me mintió, Sango, me ocultó que Kikyou estaba viva.<p>

— _¿Pero estás seguro, Inuyasha?_

— ¿cómo no voy a estar seguro? ¡Si ella misma me lo confesó!

— _¿Y por cuanto tiempo lo mantuvo oculto?_

— No lo sé, no me interesa. Es una falsa.

—_No creo, Inuyasha, solo erró…no creo que seas alguien para juzgarla, es humana no una Santa que no se puede equivocar._

—No importa, ya solo me importa recuperar a Kikyou y a mi hijo

— _¿Y cuando la verás?_

— Mañana…

—_Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Inuyasha, es una mujer amnésica y decirle cosas muy comprometedoras (como que eres su marido) puede dejarla en estado de estupor. Ve despacio… adiós— Cuelga Sango _

Inuyasha se sienta en el sofá de la habitación que pagó esa noche, no quería saber nada de esa medico de pacotilla y, si era necesario, vendería el apartamento con tal de no volverla a ver. Todo espacio le recordaba a ella y en los momentos que vivieron juntos, y aunque la amara, amaba más a Kikyou y estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella, esperar a que recuperará sus recuerdos y retomar su historia inconclusa, por culpa de Kosho, otra arpía como Kagome que se metió en la vida de los dos y se obsesionó con él para hacer sufrir a su hermana.

Se tira a la cama del hotel y fija la vista en el techo de la habitación, el ventilador decorativo giraba de forma lenta para dar terminar de climatizar el cuarto en conjunto con el aire acondicionado. Revisa de nuevo su celular y examina entre los mensajes envió su ex novia.

"Nos vemos en el Central park a las 10:00 am… Kagome"

Falsa, mentirosa, arpía….Recordó cuando la encontró en el techo del Hospital sentada encima del techo del comando del ascensor observando el cielo estrellado, cuando la volvió a ver en el aeropuerto meses después por culpa de su hermana y el viaje que compartió con ella.

Al principio le daba pena vivir en casa ajena pero el hermano menor de ella, Sota y su abuelo le hicieron sentir más cómodo, dormía en la habitación de Miroku, conoció donde Kagome solía ocultarse y dormir allá en el árbol Sagrado, cuando reía o cuando era molestada por la gente vecina de la zona donde vivía. La defendió, le hizo sentir útil, con ganas de protegerla de todo aquel que le hiciera daño, allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaba. Le pidió ser su novia y ella aceptó; cuando no tenía para comer, la sorprendía en el Hospital con algo y comían juntos; cuando el dinero no le alcanzaba para comprarse ropa porque utilizó el dinero para pagar la hipoteca y los servicios de su casa en Astoria, él llegaba de repente con ropa nueva; incluso, cuando llegaron a vivir juntos, fue cuando ella le confesó que aún era virgen, la espero hasta que estuviera eso decidió casarse con ella: por lo sincera que era, lo insegura y desconfiaba que era al mismo tiempo, por su personalidad volátil e inconsciente, por lo leal que era con sus allegados y por desinteresada pero, con vidas ajenas no se juega.

Kikyou… Kagome…

* * *

><p>¿Cómo iba a poder dejarla ir? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo hubiera dicho Kagome fuera mentira, que su Nozomi no fuera esa tal Kikyou de la que Kagome hablaba. Sin embargo, ese era su nombre, Makoto era el hijo de aquel hombre de ojos dorados y ella era la esposa de él, le provocaba gritar pero sabía que así despertaría a su familia.<p>

De la impotencia, lanza un juramento y azota la mesa del escritorio con sus puños y suelta unas lágrimas que caen en las historias clínicas que estaba pasando a limpio.

De repente, se escucha el repicar particular en la puerta, esta se abre para mostrar a una Nozomi preocupada '¿Te sientes mal?' expresa Nozomi señalándole, extiende su mano completa para rozar su propio pecho y termina un ademán con el pulgar hacia abajo.

Cuando Suikotsu la ve preocupada, niega con la cabeza 'un dolor de cabeza… tranquila' hace un gesto con los dedos de latir en junto a su cabeza y coloca sus manos frente rente y las desciende al mismo tiempo. Nozomi le regala una sonrisa, sabiendo que a él le agrada cuando sonríe.

'estaba con Kagome' comenta con las manos y deletrea el nombre de la azabache, ella expresa con las manos queriendo preguntar que hablo con ella 'ella-sabe- tú- identidad' toca el lóbulo de su oreja, roza su frente con la mano, la señala y hace un ademán con la mano con el pulgar y el dedo meñique extendidos mientras dirige la mano hacia su pecho

Los ojos de la mujer estaban iluminados de felicidad, no paraba de hacer señas nerviosas y rápidas; preguntaba quién era, si tenía familia, tenía algún conocido. Ante esta pregunta, Suikotsu asiente con la cabeza sonriendo para ella.

'Quiero conocerlo' Nozomi desplaza de izquierda a derecha su mano derecha y junta ambas manos con solo dos dedos

'mañana en central park' hace un ademán indicando que sería al otro día para luego deletrear el nombre del lugar porque no recordaba como se decía central park en lenguaje de señas.

Acto seguido Nozomi abraza a Suikotsu con ímpetu y este le corresponde. Kagome tenía razón, su felicidad era primordial, no podía negárselo y también sabía que ella le guardaba cariño profundo pero eso no era amor por eso es que debían dejarla en libertad y ser feliz, se lo merecen tanto Makoto como ella.

* * *

><p>Kagome despertó de pronto asustada y con la respiración entrecortada, toca su frente para comprobar el sudor que escapaba por su piel, observaba como sus manos temblaban del susto y las lágrimas que se asomaban por su cara. Divisa donde está y se da cuenta que se quedó dormida en el recibidor luego de llorar tanto, le dolía la garganta y se sentía cansada por el día anterior.<p>

Otra vez ese sueño, ya llevaba 2 semanas en lo mismo ¿qué significará? Si solo fuera un sueño, no pasaría nada, buscaría causas de pesadillas y prevendría pero allí estaba el problema, no era una causa común; estaba segura que se relacionaba con las idas al psicólogo desde los 13 años, después del encuentro con Inuyasha, Suikotsu y Nozomi, hablaría con su hermano sobre esas consultas.

Entra al baño para darse una ducha rápida, con agua fría pero algo es algo ¿No? se cambió y antes de salir revisa su reloj para ver cómo estaba de tiempo "8:30 am" bien, si salía de una vez le daba tiempo para desayunar en Bernie's.

Frente al Parque estaba Bernie's, un pequeño restaurante donde comía por las mañanas antes ir a trabajar al Hospital, todos los que iban para allá eran Japoneses por estar ubicado en un vecindario de población cuya ascendencia era de aquel país, excepto el viejo Bernie.

Todo estaba en su lugar y sin cambios: La vieja Kaede sirviendo el peor café existente en el mundo a cualquier comensal que entrara al establecimiento; Los gemelos Ginta y Hakkaku peleando por los turnos de limpieza de los baños y el comedor; el joven Izumo leyendo la última investigación científica mientras bebía con mucho coraje el menjurje preparado por la anciana; el pequeño Shippo con su tutor legal, Kouga desayunando el mismo pedido desde dimitió de su puesto como camarera: tostadas Francesas con mermelada de Frambuesa, huevos benedictinos y dos jugos de Naranjas.

Comenzó para poder ayudar a su hermano con el pago de la casa, al principio le costó comenzar con las horas laborales y al mismo tiempo rendir en los estudios –incluso su hermano la persuadió para dejar el trabajo pero todo fue en vano-, comenzó en limpieza (un desastre), luego pasó a la caja registradora (otro fracaso sin dudar), pero donde quedó mejor parada fue como camarera; los atendía con una radiante sonrisa y la mayor amabilidad posible, tanto que en varias ocasiones le dieron propinas de más. Por su naturaleza era amable, pero no conservaba ningún amigo, solo conocidos. Luego de terminar la Universidad, la asignaron Rensselaer New York durante un Año como médico, renunció para trabajar en ese poblado a una hora y media de Queens, al volver a la casa donde vivía con su hermano ya trabajaba como residente en el Lennox Hill.

Tomó asiento en la barra para esperar a ser atendida, se acerca la anciana con un parche en el ojo sosteniendo la cafetera— ¿Desea ca…? — La señora Kaede se acerca para ver mejor a la muchacha frente a ella, esa cara, esas manos torpes… las reconocería en cualquier lado— ¡Kagome! — Emocionada, la anciana deja a un lado la jarra con el líquido caliente para poder abrazar a la azabache— ¡Bernie, ven aquí!

— ¿Qué pasa, mujer? ¿No ves que las panquecas no se hacen solas? — se queja el Señor Bernie gruñendo por todos lados, como siempre.

— ¿Es qué no sabes quién es?

El hombre de 50 años se acerca y la observa un rato hasta que la memoria le hizo reaccionar— ¡Por Dios! Pero si es Kagome, por favor siéntate— Bernie acercaba a la muchacha a la mejor silla de la barra (la que no tenía problemas con el cojín roto, laminas laterales sin oxidar), reservada para la mejor clientela del restaurante.

— ¡No es necesario, Señor Bernie! ¡Solo vine a desayunar algo rápido e irme!

—Pero vendrás a visitarnos ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, mañana vendré sin falta pero por ahora solo vine a comer uno de tus panecillos express y un café ¿Se podrá?

— ¡Claro! — Expresa la anciana Bernie— Corre por la casa— anuncia mientras Kaede le sirve el café— pero mañana vienes sin falta a comer verdadera comida ¡Estás más flaca que un huele- pega a dieta!

Kagome solo ríe ante las ocurrencias del viejo cocinero— lo tendré en cuenta— se tomó el café como pudo, se comió el panecillo de cambur y partió hasta la estación de trenes, tomó 2 trenes para poder llegar a tiempo al parque, añorando poder tener su carro listo para esa semana.

* * *

><p>Estaba repleto de gente ese día, al ser domingo era natural pero ya estaba acostumbrada, entre la gente pudo diferenciar a su colega junto a su "mujer" con discapacidad acústica, los saludo y se dispuso a llamar al ojidorado pero no hizo falta pues estaba a solo dos metros de él.<p>

Kagome habla por lengua de señas con Nozomi, está la abraza y ella le corresponde. Acto seguido se dirige a Inuyasha para dirigir unas aclaratorias.

—Le dicen Nozomi, por favor, no le digas Kikyou si ella no te pregunta cuál era su nombre — suplicó la azabache mirándolo a los ojos

—No te preocupes, que no soy imprudente

El ojidorado se acerca a la mujer de cabellos negro ébano para saludarla, ella le devuelve el saludo y comienzan a hablar en señas en una banca. Por su parte Suikotsu y Kagome estaban a una distancia prudente observando la escena.

— ¿cómo te sientes? —aventura de pronto Suikotsu—digo, después de ser la Santa novia para pasar a ser ex novia mentirosa y manipuladora no debe ser fácil… hay que cumplir ciertos requisitos.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Por favor, Kagome, me vas a decir que no deseas separar a esos dos… porque yo si lo deseo

—Pues no… cometí un acto impulsivo y a causa de eso perdí al hombre que amo (aunque igual si lo confesaba lo iba a perder), desde que conocí a Inuyasha mi mundo quedó patas arriba y el saber que no me amaba me hacía pensar en confirmar mis sospechas y decírselo en cuanto pudiera pero… cuando me dijo "Te amo" por primera vez, por un instante pensé en no decirle nada… igual me arrepentí y cuando decidí confesar por fin, él llega para sorprenderme y terminó él el sorprendido… si me preguntas si me arrepiento al dejarlo libre, pues no y si me preguntas si me arrepiento de haberlo ocultado, si lo hago y no paro de culparme.

—Yo también lo haría, por caprichosa… — Suikotsu vuelve a enfocar hacia la pareja conversando, estudiando sus movimientos — ¿qué crees que estén hablando?

—No sé

— ¡Se pararon! Vamos — se levantaron para ir al encuentro con Nozomi e Inuyasha

Se despidió del matrimonio pero antes de marcharse, Inuyasha la sujeta del brazo— disculpa ¿me sueltas?

— ¿me puedes decir de qué hablabas con Kikyou cuando vas los sábados?

— Lo siento mucho pero no debo comentar lo que me confiesan mis pacientes durante la consulta, es secreto médico.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Necesito saber!

— ¿Para qué?

— No para de preguntarme cosas sobre su familia, su vida anterior y quería saber que recordaba.

—Tiene varios recuerdos un poco antes del accidente… como por ejemplo el nombre de tu hijo.

— ¿Se llama Makoto?— pregunta ilusionado

—Pues sí, para más información habla con ella. Bueno me voy

— ¿Vas a Astoria? — Kagome niega con la cabeza— ¿Entonces?

— No es de tu incumbencia— respondió con insolencia

— No te hagas la ofendida

—No lo hago— se defiende Kagome

—Si claro — dice Inuyasha con sarcasmo

—Solo trato de alejarme de ti… — confiesa por fin la azabache—creo que así va a ser más fácil la separación… tú serás feliz con tu familia y no volverás a saber de mi

—No lo hagas— dijo de pronto Inuyasha— si total seremos con-cuñados, no vale la pena distanciarse…. Por el bien de Sango y Miroku y bien ¿para dónde ibas?

Kagome respiró hondo, este Inuyasha no cambiaría nunca — a casa de tu hermana, voy a hablar con mi hermano.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Recuerdas los sueños que he tenido últimamente?

— ¿Te refieres a las pesadillas que siempre me despertaban a las 4 de la mañana?

—Sí, pienso que guardan una estrecha relación con mis consultas en los psicólogos.

—Bien, entonces vamos juntos y te llevo a Astoria.

Kagome le mira confundida— ¿Perdón? ¿Quién te nombró mi chofer personal? Hasta ayer no querías hablarme y ahora me llevas de casa de mi hermano a mi casa en Queens, sencillamente no te entiendo.

—Ya sabes porque lo hago y te lo repito, hasta que Kikyou no recupere la memoria, me tendrás de sombra, además también es por el bien…

—Sí, si por el bien de nuestros hermanos— interrumpe fastidiada— pues vamos.

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de su hermano, se encerraron en el estudio mientras Sango hablaba con su hermano en la sala.<p>

—Bien ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito preguntarte sobre las consultas al psicólogo ¿para qué iba a ellas?

—Kagome, siéntate por favor—ordena Miroku mientras acata su propio mandato, Kagome le imita— lo que te voy a decir es algo delicado… pues verás, cuando estábamos en Japón había un grupo terrorista muy famoso, cuyos miembros pertenecían al Clan Takahashi. Este clan cometió un atentado muy grande en Tokio y allí tú saliste afectada… tardamos meses en hacerte volver a la realidad hasta que decidimos someterte a tratamiento con Hipnosis para que suprimieras esos recuerdos.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

— Porque era una situación muy delicada y si te decíamos algo sin que te acordaras podría ser perjudicial para tu salud mental.

—Entiendo…

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Reunir, para ir a Japón… iré a ver a Totosai

— ¿A tu psicólogo? — Kagome asiente

— Quiero recuperar esos recuerdos y superarlos

— ¿y tu trabajo?

— Pediré un permiso por salud… en una semana parto para allá— Dicho esto se levanta y se despide de su hermano

A las 5:00 pm llegan casa, Inuyasha se estaciona frente a la casa, no intercambiaron palabras, Kagome se levanta pero él la detiene— ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

— ¿Te fumaste una lumpia, Inuyasha? Ya no somos nada ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Ya sabes porque

—No tengo nada para ofrecerte— se limita a decir, ese comentario tenía doble sentido

—Al contrario, quiero saber desde cuando me mientes

—Desde que fui la primera vez a Greystone park…

— ¡Feh! Ahora me arrepiento de haberte dicho que no fueras —ese comentario le dolió en el corazón

— Lo termine de confirma con el tiempo… Juro que quise decírtelo… pero cuando me dijiste que me amabas…

—Pensaste que te iba a dejar ¿y sabes qué? pensaste bien, ahora solo quiero recuperar mi familia.

Kagome se levanta de nuevo del asiento—perdóname— susurra para luego irse corriendo a la casa.

Con nerviosismo abrió la puerta pero antes de pisar el recibidor, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor para desvanecerse en el suelo.

Continuará…

Hello! Aquí les mando el 5to capitulo…

Ya tengo en mente el 6to así que no desfallezcan, que dentro de poco actualizo xD

Bye


	6. Decisiones

VI: Decisiones

Todo fue muy rápido, Kagome estaba por entrar corriendo al pórtico de su casa pero antes poder entrar a su casa esta se desploma en el suelo.

"Si es dramática" pensó en sus adentros, típico de las mujeres hacerse las victimas — Oye Kagome ¿no crees que estás un poco grandecita para hacer esas estupideces? — La azabache no contestaba, se baja del carro y se dirige despacio hasta el pórtico— ¿Kagome? — el silencio seguía en ella, se acerca más hasta ella — Kagome, no me asustes así, déjate de tonterías — regañaba el ojidorado, la toma en sus brazos para agitarla y hacerla reaccionar— ¡Kagome, despierta! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

Ahora si estaba asustado, más que asustado estaba aterrado ¿Y si tenía alguna enfermedad como leucemia u otra cosa? Siempre buscaba la forma de protegerla de todo y la razón de sus negativas a ir a New Jersey era el no volver a perder a alguien valioso en su vida, no de nuevo y aunque Kikyou estaba con vida tampoco quería perder a Kagome ¿Para qué negarse? Aun sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, por mucho tiempo fue su motor para continuar en la vida. No importaba si ella le había mentido, quería que ella siguiera con vida aunque no esté junto a él.

Comprobó el pulso de la chica, gracias a Dios aún era palpable. La cargó en sus brazos hasta la habitación, al entrar se acerca a la cama matrimonial y la deposita en el colchón. Tocó su frente, no había rastros de fiebre así que no podía ser algo viral. No tenía ninguna virosis y la tontería de tener alguna enfermedad terminal a totalmente descartado… ¿Y si estaba embarazada? Por un momento le llenó de emoción y de ilusión, un hijo de los dos, una mini Kagome corriendo por los pasillos de su casa mientras los dos la supervisaban desde el porche, en una casa por los suburbios pero lo borró de inmediato, ella era una mala persona y si en verdad estaba embarazada la obligaría a pedir la custodia.

El teléfono de la casa suena de pronto, sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces en casa de mi hermana?_

—Tu hermana se desmayó y la traje hasta aquí

— _¡Imbécil! ¡La embarazaste! ¡Lo primero que te dije cuando se hicieron novios, que la cuidaras y ahora está con un hijo en camino y la dejas por Kikyou!_

—No te preocupes que si hay un hijo, me encargaré de él pero con Kagome no vuelvo

—_Pero necesita una familia_

—Yo se la daré—le asegura por el auricular— lucharé por la custodia

— _¿Y qué pasará con Kagome?_

—No me importa, lo que quiero es a Kikyou junto a mí

—_Estas siendo muy cruel Inuyasha, no es buena la venganza, no justifico a mi hermana por lo que hizo, pero comprendo porque llegó a esos extremos… deberías se-_

—Mira—interrumpe el ojidorado— ya cumplí con avisarte, no quiero sermones y no te preocupes, está bien y mejor cuelgo que pueda despertar

Mirokuh podía ser muy intenso cuando se trataba de su hermana, lo comprendía porque él también era así con Sango pero no me pondría de su parte si ella cometiera un error parecido. Jugaron con sus sentimientos y no volvería a ser lastimado.

* * *

><p>Despierta confundida en una cama, su cama para ser precisos; estaba débil ¿qué carrizo le pasó? Lo último que recuerda fue la conversación con Inuyasha.<p>

"No me importa, lo que quiero es a Kikyou junto a mi"

¿Y esa voz?

"Mira, ya cumplí con avisarte, no quiero sermones"

Era… ¿Inuyasha? parecía hablar con alguien por teléfono

"No te preocupes, está bien y mejor cuelgo que puede despertar"

Kagome se incorpora de la cama, sentía como si la hubiera arrollado ¿por qué se habrá desmayado? Intentó hacer memoria de lo que comió ese día, pero ese era el detalle, solo comió un ponquesito de cambur y el horrible café de Kaede ¡así cualquiera se tira al suelo!

El ojidorado entra en la habitación con el semblante serio— Despertaste

Confundida toca su frente y para aplacar el dolor de cabeza— ¿Qué me pasó?

Inuyasha se sienta a su lado— Te desmayaste

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No soy tan desalmado para dejarte tirada en la calle, como otras personas

La azabache percibía el tono despectivo de sus palabras, a tal punto de dolerle pero debía ser fuerte— Bueno, ya me ayudaste, ahora vete

— ¿Estás embarazada? — pregunta al mismo tiempo que la gerencia de Kagome

— ¿Perdón?— pregunta confundida— ¿Me puedes volver a preguntar? Creí que estabas preguntando si-

— ¿Si te pregunté si estabas embarazada? — completa Inuyasha— Si, esa fue mi pregunta

— ¿Y a qué viene esa extraña pregunta?

— Te desmayaste

— ¿Y? Tranquilo amigo, no estoy embarazada y para saciar tus dudas te recuerdo tenemos bastante tiempo sin estar juntos.

— ¡Feh! Creo no recuerdas cuantas veces hay que tener relaciones sexuales se requieren para concebir un hijo— se mofa de ella con altanería

— Creo que el que no lo recuerda eres tú — contraataca la azabache— tenemos más de un mes que no estamos juntos y siempre usamos protección, por lo mismo es que te lo digo— intenta pararse pero Inuyasha la toma del brazo de forma brusca— ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

—Esta vez no soy tan estúpido, te vas a hacer una prueba y me vas a decir si lo estás o no—Sentencia Inuyasha aumentando presión de su mano sobre el brazo de Kagome.

— ¿Quién demonios crees que eres? — Kagome se suelta y soba su brazo, le había dejado unas marcas rojas con la forma de los dedos masculinos— Recuerda que no soy de buen comer. Hoy desayuné una miseria en la calle y no almorcé ¿qué esperabas? Ahora Vete

Molesto sale zancadas de la habitación y azota la puerta principal de la casa, cuando se fue Kagome derramó unas lágrimas sentada en su cama. ¡Por Dios! (Como diría Inuyasha) si lloraba en exceso, pero eso no era importante, podría ser un nuevo cambio en su vida, ser más receptiva a los demás.

* * *

><p>La semana siguiente pasó sin tanto revuelo, Inuyasha la acompañó a New Jersey ese Sábado, tenía consulta con Nozomi y después ambos se iban a conversar. Ya era domingo y con las pocas cosas que compró en el mercado se preparó una cena sustancial, ya mañana sería otro día y decidió que era la hora de cambiar.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, sale de su cama y entra con su neceser al baño. Dentro de la ducha, permitían que las gotas de agua empaparan su cara y aclararan su cabeza y el Shampoo limpiaba los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ya había sido purificada de las malas experiencias y ahora saldría adelante.

Se cambió rápido y fue directo a Bernie's, aún era temprano y necesitaba de la comida más importante del día.

— ¡Buenos días! — dice animada a los comensales y a sus ex compañeros de trabajo.

Ginta y Hakkaku salen corriendo, empujándose y compitiendo por quien llegaba primero hasta Kagome— ¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Yo llegaré primero! ¡Señorita Kagome! — Gritaban al mismo tiempo hasta llegar a servir a la azabache, ella solo les sonreía con amabilidad, habían cosas que nunca cambiaban— ¿En qué podemos servirle? ¡Ahora le traemos el menú! ¡No, yo! ¡Yo!

— ¡Idiota! — atacaba Hakkaku

— ¡mamag-! — contrarrestaba Ginta

— ¡Chicos! — Interrumpe la chica— creo saber cuál es el menú del viejo Bernie

— ¡Viejo tus nalgas! — Gritaba a lo lejos

— No sea grosero, Señor Bernie, hay comensales muy jóvenes presentes— regaña la anciana Kaede, señalando con disimulo al pequeño Shippou, se acerca a Kagome con la jarra de café

El olor fuerte del café con un tono dulce, le parecía tolerable pero esta ocasión en particular le provaba nauseas— Señora Kaede, por favor ¿Podría alejar la jarra de café?

— ¿Algún problema?

—Nada, es solo que por los momentos no quiero café hoy

Resignada, la anciana aleja la jarra llena del líquido negruzco — Bien ¿qué vas a ordenar?

Kagome se sienta en la barra de comida para analizar que comer… le provocaba… — Quiero Huevos con chocolate y salsa bechamel

— ¿Kagome? ¿Estás segura de pedir eso? — pregunta la anciana, la última vez que pidió esos huevos fue para complacer al viejo Bernie y todos terminaron vomitando en el baño, excepto Hakkaku que lo hizo en los zapatos de Bernie, solo para ganarse un buen par de golpes.

—Sí y un pon quesito de parchita… no, mejor no, de cambur mejor y un vaso de leche, por favor

Al rato, Kaede volvió con el extraño pedido pero lo mayormente extraño no fue su orden sino que se comió la orden completa y con el último trozo de ponquesito de cambur limpiaba el plato lleno de la salsa blanca. Todos la miraban asombrados de cómo se comía el plato con tanto gusto y satisfacción.

Pagó la cuenta y se despide de los demás, ya tenía su carro así que iría con mayor rapidez al hospital sin problemas. Atraviesa el puente de Queens y a los 5 minutos ya estaba en el hospital metropolitano.

Saluda a sus pacientes en la sala de espera y le ordena a la secretaria que llamara primer paciente. Luego de varias horas, llega un señor de unos 40 o 45 años, con sobrepeso y casi calvo.

—Buenos días Señor Mansen ¿Cómo está?

—Muy bien Doctora, hoy está muy radiante el día de hoy— este señor Mansen y sus bromas, siempre era así con ella y con la mitad de sus pacientes femeninas dentro de la sala de espera.

—Bien, dígame Señor Mansen ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Bueno, doctora, llevo varios días con un problema en el "estomago"— relata la historia de su enfermedad mientras señala el lugar hipotético de su estómago, al costado derecho de su abdomen— el dolor es pegado y no se me que quita con nada, intente con tylenol pero nada.

—Dígame ¿cómo es su alimentación?

—Normal, como bastante sano: en la mañana desayuno huevos fritos con tocineta, más unas buenas panquecas con mantequilla y miel y una taza de café con leche y chocolate; en el almuerzo como poco: generalmente un sándwich de carne y un "poquito" de mayonesa con un refresco "light"; en la noche depende de lo cocine mi esposa, a veces es pastel de carne con puré de papas y guisantes, otras veces pasta, otras veces lasaña y los fines de semana comemos en la calle.

— ¿Qué clase de comida?

— ¡Chatarra, obvio!

— ¿Antecedentes familiares de problemas cardiacos, diabetes?

—No, mi papá es hipertenso y fuma y mi mamá igual y mi hermano murió de un infarto.

—Pero me está diciendo que no tiene antecedentes de problemas cardiacos

—Es que quien se murió fue mi hermano, no yo, él fue porque también tenía azúcar en la sangre.

Kagome cuando termina de hacerle la entrevista, se levanta y le ordena al paciente que se recueste en la camilla, a continuación le elabora el examen físico desde la cabeza hasta los miembros superiores e inferiores; culminada la tarea se sienta frente al Señor Mansen.

—Mire Señor Mansen, lo más probable es que tenga Litiasis vesicular, eso quiere decir cálculos en las vesícula biliar…— prosigue para terminar de explicar su patología con una hoja en blanco y un lápiz, al culminar le hace una orden para un ecograma abdominal, le prescribe el tratamiento correspondiente y programa una nueva cita para discutir la fecha de su cirugía dentro de un me.

Podía escuchar el cuchicheo del señor Mansen anunciándoles a todos sus nuevas amistades en la sala de espera que tenía "Liasis Vehicular".

Suelta un pesado suspiro de alivio y solo se acuerda de lo último dicho por su paciente, por favor ¿Cómo podía decir que comía bien? "y un refresco 'light'" este era el tipo de pacientes que no le gustaban, tapados y con ganas de mandarlos a Madagascar o a una isla desierta sin descubrir. Al rato su teléfono suena.

—Dime, hermano

— _¿No dijiste que ibas a salir esta semana para Japón?_

—Por los momentos no puedo, aún tengo mucho trabajo, en cuanto me desocupe lo haré

—_Pues avísame para hablar con Totosai_

— Ok, cuando lo haga te avisaré.

Después de colgar, sale del edificio para su hogar. En su casa revisa la nevera otra vez vacía, por lo que vuelve a tomar sus llaves para ir hasta el mercado.

El carrito estaba repleto de toda clase de cosas comestible: chocolate, aceitunas, huevos, pasta, harina, galletas saladas, verduras, arroz, sopas, etc; pagó todo y se fue pero al llegar a su casa encuentra un vehículo estacionado frente a la cera.

Para junto al otro carro y se dispone a bajar las bolsas de papel con las compras, estaba a punto de dejar caer la bolsa con los huevos pero una mano fuerte rescata la bolsa de productos.

—Inuyasha ¿qué haces aquí?

— Necesito hablar contigo

—Menos mal que no quería volver a verme— dijo con ironía la azabache, el ojidorado rolo los ojos y la siguió hasta la cocina.

Kagome deja las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y se voltea hasta quedar frente a Inuyasha— Bien ¿qué quieres?

—Sigo en lo mismo ¿Estás embarazada?

— ¡Otra vez! Ya te lo dije, no estoy embarazada ¡Tú y tu paranoia me tienen harta! ¿Qué tienes ahora con los bebés?

No le pudo contestar, está más bien obsesionado con tener un hijo con Kagome. Si en verdad amaba tanto a Kikyou ¿Por qué sigue tras Kagome? En realidad cuando habló con Kikyou no le hizo caso a su hermana ni a Kagome, le dijo todo sin anestesia, aun así Kikyou lo asumió con todo con naturalidad. Esta semana vería a Makoto pero tenía miedo, nunca había sido padre y le daba miedo ese rol ¿y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si el niño no simpatizaba con él? No sabía qué hacer, estaba nervioso.

— ¿Y bien? Sigo esperando una respuesta

—No es nada

—Bien ¿quieres cenar? Digo, ya estás aquí y para eso hice las compras.

Después de pensarlo Inuyasha asiente con la cabeza, por los momentos extrañaba llegar a casa para encontrar a Kagome preparando la cena, después comían y hacían el amor. Le entró nostalgia ¡Dios! ¡Como la extraña! Quiso besarla y llevarla a la cama hasta perder la cordura pero no podía, ya no podía.

Kagome le sirve un plato de pasta a la carbonara— ¿Y esto?

—Cómo eres mi invitado, mi deber es complacerlo— El solo le sonríe, sabía que era su plato favorito.

Pero el complacido no parecía el, sino ella. Prácticamente devoraba el plato de un solo bocado, a ella nunca le gustó mucho esa pasta ¿estaba segura que no estaba embarazada?

Terminada la cena se acercan al recibidor— gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa— dice Inuyasha

—No es nada— sus labios estaban tan cerca que en cualquier momento se unirían— me parecer que ya es tarde— interrumpe frustrando el momento, ve como Inuyasha se aleja pero antes de que se fuera de vuelve, la toma desprevenida de la cintura y une sus labios con los de ella, al principio ella se sentía sorprendida por la sorpresa pero poco a poco se dejó llevar y le corresponde el beso.

Se separan por falta de oxígeno— ¿por qué…?— pregunta Kagome, lo extrañaba hasta las medias y si le pedía estar juntos lo haría sin contradecirlo pero estaba esa barrera nueva entre los dos.

—Te amo, pero…

—Lo sé— dice entre cortado Kagome asintiendo con la cabeza— pero nunca podrás perdonarme — dice con una sonrisa amarga y los ojos brillosos, en cualquier momento volvería a llorar y no le importaba porque él era el único testigo humano existente de sus lágrimas.

— Adiós

Inuyasha se va en su carro dejándola a la azabache vacía, sin él no era nada.

* * *

><p>El viernes llegó sin falta, Kikyou habló con su hijo para que conociera a un amigo de ella. Se reunieron igual en central park, estaban solos los tres pero no era momento para que ella estuviera con ambos, necesitaban conocerse y no podía interrumpirlos.<p>

Era pequeño, no tenía sus ojos pero no importaba era la viva imagen de Kikyou pero versión niño.

'Voy por helado' Kikyou coloca su brazo izquierdo al costado y pasa por encima su brazo derecho dirigiéndolo hacia arriba; hace la mímica de comer helado, ambos asienten y le deletrean las palabras "Ok con las manos.

—Bien ¿qué te gusta hacer? — dice Inuyasha sentado junto a él

—El futbol

— ¿Americano o soccer?

—Soccer

— ¿Y le vas a Estados Unidos en el mundial?

— ¡Bah! Casi nunca queda de finalista ¡Yo le voy a Argentina!

— ¡Feh! Sí, claro ¿No sabes niño que el mejor es Brasil?

— ¡Estás loco! — Señalaba a Inuyasha— ¡Vamos a jugar, tú de Brasil y yo de Argentina! — Propone el niño de 4 años

— ¡Trato hecho!

Pasaron toda la tarde jugando y riendo, hace horas había llegado Kikyou con los helados y prácticamente los devoraron. Cuando el pequeño divisó a unos niños jugando en los juegos del parque se alejó de ambos adultos.

'¿Y? ¿Qué opinas de Makoto?' expresa Kikyou deletreando el nombre de su hijo.

'Es hermoso, por favor deja a Suikotsu, Kikyou 'rogaba Inuyasha con las manos en forma de plegaria.

'Pero ¿y el niño?' pregunta enfatizando el niño, uniendo su dedo índice y medio, los entrecruza derecha arriba y abajo los de la izquierda, para desplazar los de arriba hacia abajo.

'Que venga también, te amo' coloca sus brazos en cruz en su pecho y lo dirige hacia Kikyou.

'Yo también… déjame hablar con él'

Kikyou comienza a hablar con el pequeño por medio de señas, él le entendía a pesar de su corta edad pero aun por su inocencia no entendía el carácter de importancia de aquella decisión y acepta sin dudar.

Ahora sería feliz junto a su familia, ya nada más importaba ni Kagome ni Suikotsu, Kikyou pronto recuperaría sus recuerdos y todo sería perfecto.

* * *

><p>Guardia ¿por qué existían las guardias? Menos mal que ya había terminado de visitar al último paciente en cama aquella noche, eran la 1 de la mañana y ahora faltaba irse a casa. Suelta un pesado suspiro de alivio, toma su bolso con sus converse y toma rumbo a la azotea.<p>

Esa noche hubo un apagón en la ciudad pero las luces del Hospital funcionaban por el generador de emergencia. Para ella cielo estaba hermoso repleto de estrellas sin tantas luces artificiales, así como estaba en ese momento.

Ahora ¿qué le deparará la vida? Hace nada planeaba una vida nto a Inuyasha y ahora volvía a confinarse a la fría soledad. Ahora la vida continuaba, como lo pensó hace días, se recuperaría del mayor tropezón de su vida y volvería a comenzar desde cero, tal vez se haga un corte de pelo y lo mejor conocería a alguien para ella que la llene de felicidad y formar una nueva familia.

Familia…

Instintivamente abraza su vientre y cierra los ojos ¿Cómo se imaginaba a un hijo de Inuyasha y ella? Lo primero serían… sus ojos dorados, ojos de sol naciente, su marca registrada (según él), a los mejor tendría su cabello rebelde y plateado, su carácter, su sonrisa ¿y de ella? A lo mejor sus orejas, que era lo único que le gustaba de sí misma.

De repente, la puerta se vuelve a abrir para encontrarse a una sombra masculina ¿Inuyasha? No creía, enfocó su vista mejor… era Suikotsu.

— ¿Cómo sabes que iba a estar aquí?

—Nozomi me dejó, se llevó al niño y se fue… con Inuyasha

— ¿Comenzó a recordar?

— ¿Si con recordar te refieres a que lo sigue amando? pues si

—Entiendo…

—Tienes que ayudarme— rogaba Suikotsu

—No puedo

— ¿por qué?

— me tocó aprenderlo a los coñazos pero ya ves, al amor no se fuerza y ellos se aman.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien ocultó información sobre la identidad de Kikyou— le acusa señalándola

—Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú, en primer lugar, quien me pidió ayuda. Estabas consiente de las consecuencias. Buenas noches— Ella se baja con cuidado del techo donde estaba sentada, pero antes de marcharse Suikotsu la sujeta de los brazos— ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si cambiamos de parejas? Tu eres hermosa, de seguro tendrás unos buenos atributos—Suikotsu comienza a besarla con violencia, la toquetea por todas partes mient a trataba de alejarse de él.

— ¡Basta! ¡No quiero!— Rogaba Kagome entre sollozos

"Basta"… "No quiero" esas palabras… por un momento se detuvo y la miró extrañado, nunca la había visto así, era una basura, se encegueció e intentó violarla a su amiga.

Suikotsu escapa, por su parte ella mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, se coloca en posición fetal. Tenía el pelo alborotado y la ropa desaliñada su rímel estaba corrido y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados con el labial esparramado por su cara.

Recordó todo… ya no había nada… ella no era nada…

* * *

><p>5:00 am<p>

Pasaron una noche movida, aunque era distinta. Generalmente Kikyou era más tímida pero ahora estaba más desinhibida, pero debía ser por la convivencia con Suikotsu.

Estaban sentados tomando café, tranquilos, el niño aun dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes.

'Me siento culpable por Suikotsu'

'pueden seguir viéndose Makoto y el, tu eres mi esposa' expresa Inuyasha entrelazando sus dos dedos índices.

Estaban por besarse hasta que el celular sonó.

"Demonios" — ¿Qué sucede, Miroku?

— _¿la has visto?_

— ¿A quién?

— _¿A quién más? ¡A mi hermana!_

—No ¿por?

—_Necesito hablar con ella pero no me contesta ni en la casa ni el celular, llamé al hospital y me dijeron que no la veían desde ayer a las 11 de la noche, antes del apagón._

— ¿Llamaste a Suikotsu?

—_No se hablan desde que le habló sobre Kikyou._

—Voy a buscarla…

Se despidió de Kikyou con un corto beso en los labios y salió volando hacia el hospital. Algo no estaba bien, ella debía estar bien. Pregunto por la salida de emergencia y al llegar prácticamente salto los escalones hasta el final.

La azotea estaba despejada, sabía que cuando estaba iba a aquel lugar, así fue como la conoció. Si viendo hasta encontrar un pequeño bulto recostado en el frío y sucio suelo.

— ¡Kagome! — corre en su auxilio, se detiene un momento y se acerca poco a poco al ver que no contestaba— ¿Estás bien? — su mirada parecía perdida, agita su mano frente a sus ojos pero fue en vano, sus pupilas no se movían ni un centímetro.

El amanecer se hizo presente y pudo detallarla mejor— ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién te hizo esto?— Kagome seguía en estupor.

La tomó en brazos y la llevo hasta la emergencia de adultos, en cuanto la vieron la atendieron de inmediato. Los médicos y las enfermeras se miraban unos a otros y cuchicheaban entre sí, todos pensaron lo mismo… pobrecita.

Le hicieron examen físico y complementario, gracias a Dios no había sido corrompida pero aún seguía sin hablar.

La durmieron y la trasladaron hasta una habitación, Inuyasha no se apartó ni un segundo de ella.

Lanzó un juramento al cielo, culpándose por lo que le sucedió a ella… si tan solo no la hubiera descuidado, ella estaría bien tantas veces que le prohibió ir a New Jersey por si corría algún peligro y el peor de los peligros lo corrió en su propio lugar de trabajo. Cuando viera al desgraciado que intentó abusar de ella, lo golpearía tanto que perdería la conciencia.

Su vista mejora con lentitud, estaba cansada tal vez demasiado, intenta levantarse ero una punzada en el brazo la devuelve a la cama del hospital…

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

— ¡Kagome! Estas bien — dice Inuyasha aliviado.

Todo era muy confuso, primero Suikotsu intentó abusar de ella, pero luego de rogarle que se detuviera… no recordó más de ese momento, excepto…

—Kagome… ¿quién te hizo esto?

— No es de tu incumbencia

—Kagome, no seas terca ¿y si te hubiera matado?

—No lo hizo

— ¡No lo defiendas! ¿Lo conozco? — la azabache niega con la cabeza pero su lenguaje corporal decía todo lo contrario, temblaba como una hoja de papel— Fue Suikotsu ¿Verdad?

—No

—Mientes

— ¿Para qué tengo que mentirte? Y vete que quiero descansar

—No lo defiendas, Kagome… si te hubiera pasado algo yo-

—Tu nada, no hubiera pasado nada… realmente no me amas ¿por qué te atormentaría con la muerte de la causante de tu infelicidad?

—Te equivocas, si te amo

Kagome esconde su mirada tras su flequillo—Basta

—Pero también-

— ¡Basta por favor! ¿No ves que me haces daño? Solo quiero continuar mi vida y olvidarte y no se…volver a enamorarme

"¿qué? ¡No!" — No puedes hacer eso, tú me amas… no puedes enamorarte de otro hombre que no sea yo

— ¿De qué me sirve?

—Tú no puedes amar a alguien más, si sucede lo golpearé, tú eres mía— exponía Inuyasha aterrado— Si te enamoras de alguien más, me vas a matar.

—No seas egoísta, Inuyasha, yo también quiero ser feliz… y por favor vete…. No quiero que tengas problemas con… Kikyou…

Inuyasha se va triste de la habitación y ella se queda con la mirada seria, sin vacilaciones o dudas en su cabeza. Había recordado lo que le sucedió allá en Japón y ese sería su nuevo destino, no importaba sino tenía suficientes recursos, su abuelo le dará la ayuda necesaria.

La enfermera llega con una carpeta con su historia Medica— Doctora ¿desea revisar los resultados de sus exámenes? — Kagome asiente algo confundida por la emoción de la chica — Y… ¡Felicidades! — salió corriendo de la habitación.

Pasa la carpeta hoja por hoja, todos los resultados estaban bien pero uno en particular era diferente.

"Prueba de embarazo. Resultado: Presente"

Inuyasha tenía razón, estaba embarazada… y él era el padre, pero no le diría, él ya tenía una vida y ella no figuraba en esos planes.

Criaría a su hijo sola en Japón, ya no volvería Estados Unidos, ni lo volvería a ver.

Continuará…

Holaaaaaaa ¿Cómo están?

Aquí les mando este capítulo, que hasta a me dejó picada (ansiosa) ¿Diferencia? Yo sé el final muajajajajaj pero inhalen y exhalen siempre les dejo pistas en mis capítulos sobre cosas más delante de la historia solo hay que pensar un poquito.

Bye!


	7. relatos de una vida perfectamente vacía

3:00 pm marcaba el reloj de pared en el consultorio, llegó hace 2 horas para quedar de primero en la consulta con Myoga, ¡Feh! Esta sería la última vez que le haría caso a Kagome sobre estas cosas…. Kagome, pensaba en sus adentros.

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que la dejó de ver en la habitación del hospital, después que lo desterró de su vida y su corazón. Odiaba admitirlo pero aun la amaba y le costaba reconocer que necesitaba de ella, su comida, sus risas, sus peleas, todo de ella le hacía falta.

De la impaciencia repicaba sobre la mesa de madera con los dedos como platillos ¡Por Dios! ¡Terminara Myoga de revisar a la vieja! Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, la secretaria se levanta y entra al consultorio; luego de un breve tiempo, ella salió con la señora.

—Señor Taisho, puede entrar— informa la asistente del Psicólogo

Con parsimonia se dirige a la habitación y al entrar encuentra todo igual que siempre, acomodado, iluminado y espacioso. Perfecto para entablar una conversación en confianza.

—Hola Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo— Dice el anciano Myoga levantándose del escritorio— Siéntate, por favor

—Hola Myoga— se limita a decir el ojidorado con la mirada apagada

El viejo psicólogo busca en la mesa un dispositivo auricular y en el oprime un botón— Tori querida ¿Podrías traernos al Señor Taisho y a mí unas tazas de café y unos bocadillos?— En seguida decía la voz tras la bocina, provocando una sonrisa en la cara del viejo mañoso— Muy bien Inuyasha ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien…. Supongo —contestaba dubitativo

—Según tengo entendido tu esposa está viva y ahora tienes un hijo de 4 años, deberías estar feliz, no me necesitas…

—Sí, tiene razón

—Entonces ¿En qué puedo servirte?

Pero Inuyasha no contesto a la interrogante de Myoga, solo estaba sentado en la silla de cuero con la mirada gacha, no sabía qué hacer.

—Dime ¿Qué pasó con Kagome luego de tu esposa volvió?

Inuyasha no respondía, era muy extraño porque cuando estaba con Kagome ese jovencito no paraba de hablar del miedo de perder a aquella chica por cualquier peligro al que se exponía, de los deseos de estar al lado de ella y protegerla, de lo que podía exasperarlo con sus peleas o con sus niñerías, pero ahora solo había monosílabos.

— Supongo que no volvieron a verse desde que recuperaste a Kikyou — Esas palabras hicieron que el semblante melancólico del chico se elevara se mostrara ante Myoga — ¿No fue así?

—Nos seguimos viendo…. Hasta que…

—Hasta que ¿qué? — Intenta completar las palabras inconclusas e inseguras del ojidorado— ¿existe algo que no me dijiste?

—Kagome fue agredida en el hospital la semana siguiente esa y desde entonces, me alejé de ella

—Entonces está sola ahora

—No lo se

— ¿Y Suikotsu?

—Ve a Makoto cada vez que puede, ni Kikyou ni yo se lo hemos prohibido

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va tu nueva rutina?

Todos los días eran peor de monótonos que cuando estaban con Kagome: Casi no se expresaban, apenas jugaba con Makoto, se sentía vacío al mismo tiempo pensaba que era feliz ¿Cómo se puede sentir esas dos cosas a la vez?

—Inuyasha, hay una cosa que nunca tocamos antes… siempre hablamos de la muerte de Kikyou y que Kagome era tu novia pero, nunca me comentaste como se conocieron o como se hicieron novios…

—Me salvó la vida — dice Inuyasha — Intenté suicidarme y ella me atendió en emergencia ese día; luego la traté mal y no nos volvimos a ver sino hasta después que su hermano y mi hermana nos juntaron para ir a Japón en lugar de mi cuñado

—Supongo que el hermano de ella es tu cuñado — el ojidorado asiente — Cuéntame ¿qué sucedió en Japón?

"— ¿Qué este lugar? — musitaba el ojidorado asombrado por el tamaño del árbol

—Es el templo de mi familia, bienvenido — dice la azabache con la mejor de sus sonrisas

Inuyasha la detallaba mejor a su lado, no era nada fea pero vestía muy extraño ¿Qué adulto en su sano juicio usaría unas converse con vestido tan corto? De tan solo pensarlo le provocaba risa.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — reclamaba Kagome al ver la expresión burlona del ojidorado

— ¿No estás muy grandecita como para vestirte así?

— ¿Así como?

—Como niña, obvio

—Si me visto como niña o no, no es tu problema — defendía con altanería la chica frente a Inuyasha — Tú te decoloras el cabello y te colocas lentes de contacto y no te ando juzgando por los rincones — pero el comentario de Kagome provocó otra carcajada por parte del ojidorado — ¿De qué te ríes, abusivo?

—No me decoloro el cabello, enana de cuarta— se mofa Inuyasha— es de nacimiento —aclara como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— Enana — repite — A parte de eso ¿también eres sorda? ¿Sabes? No tengo que soportar a una tonta que solo sabe pelear conmigo, lo mejor estas tan sola y amargada que ni los gatos te soportan ¡Ya se! ¡Vives sola porque eres más fría que una nevera! ¡A que eres virgen! — Inuyasha no paraba de hacer comentarios jocosos pero crueles

¡Suficiente! tomó las fuerzas de donde no las tenía y con ella se abalanzó hacia Inuyasha y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo, sentada en el tórax del hombre — ¡Retráctate! — Demandaba entre golpe y golpe

— ¡Basta! — Se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos provocando que los dos se levantaran al mismo tiempo

—Abuelo…— musitaba Kagome haciendo una reverencia frente al adulto mayor

No era un señor de baja estatura, sin embargo la artritis y la curvatura de su columna le daba la impresión de así era; era un señor de tez morena y desgatada peinado a la antigua con el típico bigote y barba larga de película barata de samuráis; su cabello largo y grisáceo era levantado en una cola alta y vestía ropas tradicionales de un templo Shintoista.

Caminaron sin hablar ni una sola palabra hasta la casona del templo, se sentaron y esperaron hasta que llegó el viejo sacerdote con la bandeja con las tazas de té y los dulces.

—Abuelo, déjeme ayudarle — dice Kagome acercándose al Señor Higurashi

—No es necesario, hija… — El abuelo deposita la bandeja de Té en la mesa y comenta mientras sirve el té a sus invitados — dime ¿Y Miroku?

—Está en América, Abuelo, dijo que no podía venir por unos asuntos — informa Kagome con formalidad mientras bebía su té— pero en su lugar mandó al hermano de su novia Sango

—Joven ¿cómo te llamas?

—Inuyasha, Señor— se limita a decir avergonzado

—Me gusta

— Abuelo ¿Y Souta?— Kagome intentó ignorar el comentario extraño de su abuelo para el muchacho con una pregunta

—Bien, vuelve dentro una semana

— ¿Y eso?

—Tiene una excursión en el Rio Teshio

—Pero eso es en Hokkaido ¿No es muy lejos?

—Tranquila, esta con sus amigos excursionistas y con Hitomi— el abuelo se levanta y se lleva a la cocina la bandeja con la vajilla semi vacía—bueno, será mejor que vayan a descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo para los dos

Le asignaron la habitación que pertenecí a al ex mujeriego de su amigo Miroku, se cambió rápido y se acostó en la cama. A pesar del tiempo sin usar, era cómoda y no tenía polo, como se veía que el abuelo había preparado todo para el regreso de sus nietos.

* * *

><p>Observaba y detallaba las cosas de aquel lugar: el clima era extraño, la gente igual de extraña, ambiente extraño, comida extraña ¡incluso hasta la noche le era extraña! demasiado desconocido para su gusto, también pensaba en como su vida había cambiado tanto; un día estaba casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y al otro está moría y ahora estaba con la loca del hospital que le salvó la vida, cosa que no quería. De no ser por ella, estaría en el infierno con su esposa y con su hijo; pero también aprendió a darle una oportunidad a la vida gracias a esa chica.<p>

Cuando se le echó encima mostraba un semblante lleno de tristeza ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? Tal vez se le pasó la mano, tal vez debería disculparse. Se levantó y con pasos silenciosos entra en la habitación de la médico pero la cama estaba acomodada ¿Dónde estará? Abre la ventana del cuarto solo para revisar la posibilidad que este a fuera pero tampoco se podría ver algo a las 2 de la madrugada, así que se dispuso a salir con una chaqueta en medio del frio de la noche.

Recorrió todo el templo pero halló nada hasta que de pronto escuchó unos sollozos en el árbol sagrado pero en las raíces no estaba, subió por el tronco cuidando de no caerse y partirse la crisma y entre las ramas encontró a la joven acostada en el centro de las ramas del gran árbol llorando como una niña pequeña.

—Como te extrañe viejo amigo, estoy tan sola allá en aquel país — expresaba Kagome con melancolía— y ahora estoy con un hombre que salvé hace meses y me recalcó mi soledad, antes no me molestaba porque sé que tú estás conmigo pero… me hizo recordar a la gente de aquí, no soy feliz, ya estoy harta de ver gente morir en las emergencias, de que me traten mal, ya estar con Miroku es igual estar sola… no tengo pasado…no tengo futuro…. Quisiera… — en un acto de desesperación, la azabache su falda un frasco llenó de antidepresivos y coloca varios en su mano.

'¿Qué? ¡No!' pensaba Inuyasha saliendo de su escondite, limpiando la mano de la chica de aquellas pastillas

— ¡Qué demonios te sucede! ¡Eso es mío! — gritaba desesperada encaramada en el pecho del ojidorado

— ¿Qué me sucede? ¡Sucede que no voy a dejar que te mates! — Decía Inuyasha tomándola de los hombros y la abraza— Hay muchas cosas en esta vida como para decidas acabar con tu vida ¿Tus hermanos y tu abuelo se merecen tu partida inesperada? ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta!

—Lo dice el hombre que intentó suicidarse… no tienes moral como para decirme esas cosas — reprochaba la azabache — ¡Sango no se lo merecía tampoco! Y recuerdo que me reprochaste que no te dejé morir.

— Si lo recuerdo muy bien, tus palabras fueron "no vas a lograr recuperar a tu esposa de esa forma", así que ahora te lo digo yo no vas a solucionar tu soledad quitándote la vida.

—Tu no lo entiendes… siempre estuviste rodeado de gente… no sabes— su voz se quiebra mientras hablar— lo que se siente no tener un solo amigo… que te insulten sin razón… que te humillen también tus pacientes… no tengo un solo amigo… siempre he estado so—de pronto se ve nuevamente abrazada por el ojidorado, su cuerpo era cálido como el Sol y sus brazos le brindaban seguridad… era algo totalmente nuevo

— Ya no estás sola… yo estoy contigo— Y la besa"

—Después de eso, comenzamos a salir en Japón, cuando llegamos a mi cuñado no le agradó mucho la idea pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar nuestra relación y aunque yo amaba a Kikyou, deseaba proteger a Kagome más allá de mi propia vida… ella era lo más valioso que tenía en este mundo y ahora…

—Al perderla, supongo que te sentirás vacío — completa Myoga con la mirada seria, por un momento mira el reloj de pared y se asombra— Inuyasha, creo que nos hemos pasado de la hora y tengo pacientes esperándome, nos veremos otro día

— Si, hasta luego— dice Inuyasha para desaparecer del consultorio

* * *

><p>2:00 am marcaba el reloj de la mesa de noche, pero su cuerpo estaba predispuesto al amanecer, esa noche hacía bastante frío pero no lo suficiente como para arroparse todo en la colcha, se da vuelta hacia el centro de la cama y en ella encuentra a la misma persona que ha dormido con él desde su propuesta 5 meses atrás.<p>

Con cuidado de no despertar a Kikyou se levanta de la cama y sale al balcón de su casa para observar la vista de la ciudad. A pesar de ser de madrugada, la ciudad aun parecía despierta con las pocas luces que se apreciaban a lo lejos en los edificios comerciales, pero la belleza artificial de unos pocos bloques amontonados unos con otros podría compararse con la belleza de la mujer que se fue con lo poco que le quedaba de alma; Kikyou era su esposa y estaba de vuelta, por un lado estaba extasiado, pero algo no lo dejaba dormir y esas eran las últimas palabras de Kagome en el hospital, el día del apagón.

"Volver a enamorarse" cada vez que recordaba esa frase, se llenaba de coraje y le entraban ganas de romper cualquier cosa a su alcance, pero debía respetar pues todo era diferente ahora.

Estaba casado y con la mujer que amaba, vivía con su hijo ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida?... no lo sabía… algo faltaba y esa cosa que faltaba eran las risas de la azabache, sus reproches, sus descuidos personales pensando en el bienestar ajeno, incluso las veces que le decía que lo amaba después de hacer el amor.

¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Finalizan sus pensamientos a modo de pregunta dejándola al aire…. Solo esperaba ser feliz con su familia aunque sería imposible olvidar a aquella médico que salvó su vida de la miseria al que estaba confinado su corazón.

Sale de la habitación en la mañana para encontrar a Kikyou como siempre lavando los platos luego de preparar el desayuno y a su hijo comiendo del plato servido por su progenitora.

'Buenos día' expresa colocando su mano cerrada en el mentón y extenderla al alejarla de su rostro; acto seguido coloca su mano derecha si fuera unos lentes

'buenos días' responde igual Inuyasha

— Buenos días, Inuyasha— responde Makoto— Inuyasha….

— Dime

— ¿Cuándo puedo ver a mi papá? — preguntaba melancólico el pequeño, ante esto el ojidorado se tensaba. Su propio hijo no le decía papá, decidió que no le obligaría que tampoco se lo diría hasta que su mamá recordara pero eso lo llenaba de tristeza y al mismo tiempo se sentía como si no fuera su familia, como si estuviera en otro lado.

— si quieres, hoy mismo — ante esta respuesta Makoto salló corriendo de la alegría gritando por todos lados gracias

'Inuyasha, necesitamos hablar' dice Kikyou seria deslizando su mano en su pecho de izquierda derecha, mueve dos de sus dedos por debajo de sus labios y señala al ojidorado.

'Dime'

'Ya recuerdo todo' se señala a sí misma y gira su puño a un lado de su frente, Inuyasha emocionado comienza preguntarle cosas en lenguaje de señas pero esta le detiene 'hay otra cosa… yo no soy Kikyou' culmina deletreando el nombre 'Soy Kosho' expresa arrepentida

Las manos se quedaron grabadas en su mente, una y otra vez venía en su mente, de la rabia le agarraba los hombros — ¡Es mentira! — gritaba sin importarle si ella lo entendiera o no — ¡Por qué!

Ella comienza a relatarle cada cosa que sucedió esa noche en una hoja de papel: ella siempre le tuvo envidia a Kikyou por su eterno amor hacia el hombre que aprendió lenguaje de señas por estar con ella, quiso tenerlo a toda costa pero no lo logró. Una noche llegó asustada a casa de Kikyou, diciéndole que estaba embarazada y que lo descubrió hace poco, tenía casi el mismo tiempo de gestación de su hermana gemela y que no sabía qué hacer, si su padre se enteraba la echaría de la casa y no sabría qué hacer; Kikyou no tuvo corazón para dejarla sola, así que decidió mentirle a Inuyasha en la nota para partir en conjunto a su hermana hacia New Jersey… hasta que se dio el accidente, Kikyou murió a su lado en el acto y ella poco tiempo después perdió el conocimiento…

Inuyasha por su parte estaba atento a cada uno de sus gestos sin mover un solo músculo, la abrazó y le pidió que se fuera con su esposo y su hijo, que se lo merecía cambiando el semblante de Kosho a uno más alegre y lleno de vida.

Sale disparado del edificio en dirección a Astoria, donde se encontraba el amor de su vida, su Kagome. Ahora entendía lo que sucedía, porque no se sentía conectado a Makoto, porque el sabor de Kikyou era tan diferente al de antes, era porque no era su esposa pero ahora eso no importaba.

Estacionó el auto donde siempre pero el carro de segunda mano de la azabache no estaba, que raro. Generalmente siempre estaba los sábados en su casa en las mañanas, tal vez se volvió a descomponer. Toma su celular y marca su número de teléfono celular pero sale la contestadora y lo mismo pasa con el teléfono de su casa, desesperado llama a la última persona que pudiera saber de su paradero.

—_Dime Inuyasha_

—Miroku ¿Tú sabes donde se encuentra Kagome?

— _¿Para qué quieres saberlo si estas casado?_

— ella no es Kikyou… acaba de recordar todo, era Kosho su hermana

— _¿Y tú crees que esa respuesta me convence? ¿Para qué demonios quieres hablar con mi hermana?_

— ¡Porque la amo! ¡Demonios! — espero la respuesta de su cuñado pero solo se escuchaba ruido susurrante del auricular que captaba cualquier sonido— Miroku…

* * *

><p>—<em>Ella regresó a Japón… unos días después del día del apagón…Inuyasha necesitas… ¿Inuyasha? — no puedo culminar de hablar porque estaba había trancado<em>

Sango aparece con la toalla puesta en la cabeza acostada junto a su novio— ¿Quién era querido?

—Tu hermano… quería saber de Kagome

— ¿Le dijiste que estaba en Japón? — El ojiazul asiente— ¿Y lo otro?

—Colgó antes de que se lo pudiera decir, me dijo que esa mujer no era Kikyou y que recobró la memoria

La castaña se adosa al pecho de su amado— nunca va a cambiar, lo más probable es que ya esté buscando el primer vuelo a Japón

—Sí, tienes razón… solo espero que no la haga sufrir de nuevo y que sean felices otra vez

* * *

><p>"Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón, favor de abordar por la puerta número 15" anunciaba una voz por las bocinas del aeropuerto.<p>

Con el pasaje en mano y una maleta desordenada caminaba paso seguro hasta el avión que le llevaría hasta donde estaba la razón de su vida, volverían a comenzar… solo esperaba que ella lo aceptara otra vez.

Durmió todo el trayecto en el avión, las 14 horas desde de Nueva York hasta el aeropuerto. En cuanto le dieron el equipaje salió corriendo hasta la parada de taxi para ir hasta el templo; ya en el templo saltaba por las escaleras tropezándose varias veces pero no importaba.

Desde que había ido a Japón aquella época no había cambiado mucho, todo estaba en su lugar. Contempló el árbol sagrado donde se besaron en la copa, parecía perfecto para declarársele, ese lugar fue el único testigo de un nuevo amor, un amor creado por ambos.

Siguió caminando hasta la puerta de la casa de la familia de Kagome, tocó el timbre y al instante escuchó un "ya voy" por parte de ella pero lo que no esperaba era la sorpresa que el destino le deparaba. Allí estaba sorprendida y sonrojada su tierna e infantil Kagome sosteniendo de forma protectora una panza de embarazada de unos 7 meses y medio…

Continuará…

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Al fin terminé este capítulo, ya me he desocupado un poco de las cosas que he estado haciendo y algunas cosas había escrito pero ya está listo y recién sacado del horno para ustedes. Ya falta poco para terminar la historia así que no desesperen XD

Bye!


	8. Perdonar y sanar

Capitulo VIII: Perdonar y sanar

Esto parecía una mala jugada del destino

De todos los lugares en este fatídico mundo, de todos los templos existentes en Japón justo ella tenía que toparse con Inuyasha ese día en el marco de la puerta de su casa ¡a miles de Kilómetros de su antiguo hogar!

Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente por la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro, perecía que hubiera corrido una maratón (o tal vez había huido de una manada de perros rabiosos) pero eso no era lo único que le llamaba la atención. Sus hermosos ojos dorados estaban posados en un punto fijo y, no en cualquiera, sino en su vientre abultado.

No articulaba palabra alguna… tan solo la miraba y ella a él

—Hola— Dice él con la mirada fija—Te extraño —dijo sin rodeos

Esa respuesta capto su atención por completo ¿En verdad la extrañaba?

—Vete — ordena la azabache

— Kagome, yo

— ¿Eres sordo o qué? ¡Vete de mi vida! No tienes derecho a decirme que me extrañas después de lo que sucedió entre los dos, solo piensas en ti mismo ¿Y Kikyou? ¿Makoto? ¿Se merecen o que les estás haciendo?

—Kikyou está muerta — la joven voltea a verle de repente asombrada — ella no era Kikyou, sino Kosho

— ¿Su gemela? Pero si todo coincidía

— Ellas estaban juntas cuando sucedió el accidente, ella también estaba embarazada aquel día.

—Eso no cambia las cosas — dice tajante— no soy tu segunda opción

— ¡Claro que sí cambian las cosas! Estas embarazada

—No cambian las cosas, Inuyasha… Por mucho tiempo lloré por ti— confiesa por fin Kagome— todas las noches a las 3 de la mañana escuchaba el mismo nombre salir de tu boca "Kikyou" ¿Crees que nunca me dolía cuando hablabas de ella? —la voz de la chica se empieza a quebrantar—…. La devoción… con la que hablabas de ella y yo quedaba fuera de tus planes, admítelo ¡Solo estabas conmigo porque me parecía a Kikyou!

Inuyasha entendió que no sería fácil, pero tenía que idear un plan, por eso se giró sobre sus talones y se retiró del templo.

A la mañana siguiente regresó a la misma hora, pero fue en vano, siempre Kagome lo sacaba.

* * *

><p>A la semana siguiente, después de tanta insistencia solo pudo permitirle la entrada a su casa; lo guió hasta la sala y le ofreció un café, ella ya no lo tomaba pero sabía que el sí, por eso entró a la cocina y sirvió un poco del que preparó en la cafetera en la mañana.<p>

Hoy no sabía que sucedía, generalmente su bebé era muy tranquilo pero ahora se movía constantemente, propinándole varios ganchos a sus preciados órganos. En un intento por calmar al inquilino de su cuerpo acariciaba su panza de 7 meses pero todo era inútil, solo se movía más y más. Ya estaba agotada.

Entra a la sala pero antes de servirle la taza en la mesa, el bebé le da otro golpe- el más fuerte de todos los que le dio desde esa mañana- provocando que esté a punto de caer al piso con todo y bandeja.

Esperó el contacto de su vientre contra el piso de tatami pero nunca llegó, en su lugar habían unos brazos fuertes que la sostenía de forma protectora — Inuyasha…— intenta incorporarse con la ayuda del ojidorado y en ese proceso se percata del nuevo diseño ocre en la camisa blanca de su ex novio— ¡Por Amaterasu! ¡Tú camisa!

— Estoy bien, no es nada— dice despreocupado— no estaba tan caliente el café, déjame ayudarte— se excusa para calmarla mientras la ayuda a sentarse en el piso, en realidad el café estaba hirviendo y de seguro tendría unas buenas quemaduras al otro día pero si con ello pudo evitar que su mujer no se lastimara, valdría la pena y tampoco iba a preocuparla

— Vamos a fuera — propone la chica, Inuyasha responde asintiendo con la cabeza

* * *

><p>Estar los dos junto al árbol sagrado era muy distinto a estar sola junto al mismo. Cuando estaba con sola con su viejo amigo se sentía acompañada y a gusto pero cuando estaba Inuyasha había una especie de círculo completo que lo hacía ver todo perfecto, como si Inuyasha estuviera destinado también a ese árbol. Estaba igual que siempre de atractivo, con esa mirada dorada que la dejaba sin aliento pero esta vez se veía diferente, como la vez que lo conoció… solo… sin vida …<p>

— Dime ¿cómo has estado?— pregunta la chica

— Bien…. Creo…

—Crees… porque…—intenta ayudar a completar la frase del ojidorado pero él no contestaba— Dime ¿cómo están mi hermano y Sango?

— ¡Feh! Tan vomitivos como siempre ¿Y tú?

Esa pregunta se sentía como doble sentido, pero no sabía si decirle o no el nombre del padre, no quería comprometerlo, no quería volver a caer en sus brazos y perderse en ellos.

—bien, me estoy encargando del templo mientras revalido mi título aquí.

— ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Souta?

—Abuelo se jubiló y ahora vive en un templo por el monte Fuji

— ¿de cuántos meses estas?

— Siete y medio

— ¿Es mío verdad? — Kagome le manda una mirada asesina

— ¡Eso no se pregunta idiota!

— Disculpa— dice triste—Kagome ¿por qué te fuiste? — Consulta Inuyasha— acaso fue por….

—Tranquilo, no fue por ti o por lo que sucedió ese día… ya tenía planeado volver después que Kiyou recuperará su memoria… necesitaba atender unos asuntos importantes…

— ¿Tiene que ver con tus pesadillas?

—…Si… — se limita a decir— quería saber qué era eso que había bloqueado en mi memoria, pero… esa noche, la del apagón, recuperé esos recuerdos — la mirada de la chica se oscurece y cristaliza ante la melancolía de sus palabras

— Kagome… entonces… ¿descubriste quién era ese hombre que nombraste aquel día?

—Su nombre era Onigumo y fue mi primer amor… a los doce años… — el pequeño dentro de su vientre se tensa pero ella lo calma con el calor de sus manos— Su familia era muy influyente y rica. Bueno aún lo es…. Cierto día, los dos estábamos jugando en el jardín de su casa, cerca de la escuela y entre los juegos llegaron unos hombres, que nos tomaron de rehenes… querían el dinero de su papá y en medio de esa negociación quedé en medio yo…

De repente una ventisca arrasa con las hojas otoñales del piso del templo, resaltando la triste historia de amor. El frío calaba su piel pero nada se comparaba con el dolor de los recuerdos de aquel calvario, sin embargo ella se llena de valor y continua hablando— nos llevaron a un galpón abandonado… recuerdo que era… invierno…nos amordazaron y cuando estaba a punto de violarme…. Onigumo... toma mi lugar e hicieron algo peor que eso— dice entre sollozos aprentando los ojos con mucha fuerza, para ver si con eso los recuerdos desaparecían— los padres de Onigumo no les importaba mucho lo que le sucediera, por eso, tomaron a Onigumo y colocaron frente a él… obligándome a presenciar mientras ellos lo mataban poco a poco…

—Kagome… no sigas…

— le daban latigazos con clavos en las puntas de las correas… aún recuerdo cuando la piel le era arrancada y sangraba delante de mi…. Luego, tomaron un cuchillo y hacían cortes en la cara y los brazos… el último día…

— ¡Basta Kagome!

— ¡Déjame terminar Inuyasha!... necesito sacarlo… o nunca… podré…seguir adelante…— Hace una pausa para respirar y continua— frente a mis ojos, ese último día comenzaron a cortarlo… comenzaron por los dedos… todo mientras yo presenciaba como esos enfermos cortaban al chico que amé, hasta no quedar nada de lo que alguna vez fue Onigumo… luego me rescataron pero ya era tarde… Onigumo murió frente a mis ojos ¿Y sabes qué fue lo último que me dijo antes de morir?— Inuyasha le tomaba de los hombros con fuerza en forma protectora— "¿Sabes? Me gustas mucho para ser una enana"… nunca le respondí, ni pude decirle que también me gustaba… fue mi único amigo… luego de allí mis pesadillas y mis consultas al psicólogo y posterior a eso… mi soledad….

Siempre pensó que el sufrió mucho por lo que sucedió con Kikyou, toda su historia y la enemistad con Kosho; siempre pensó que no tenía a más nadie en el mundo pero nunca se imaginó que la chica que lo salvó de una muerte silenciosa sufría más que él, no era digno de ella, Kagome solo quería salvar un poco de la felicidad que le quedaba en la vida y la vida le hizo una mala jugada, si tan solo en aquel momento ella le hubiera dicho la existencia de la muchacha y él la hubiera conocido… no, tal vez hubiera sido el mismo resultado. A veces lo que sucede es lo que tiene que ser, sino, nadie aprendería a crecer en el mundo. Ahora le tocaba a él sanarla a ella.

—Kagome, olvida el pasado… solo te harás más daño… yo estoy aquí, contigo

—No sigas

—vuelve conmigo, por favor…

— ¿Por qué Inuyasha? Yo soy solo tu segunda…

— ¡Déjate de estupideces! Te amo más que a mi vida ¿Y dices que eres mi segunda opción? ¡Incluso después de Kikyou, Kosho o "como se llame" entró en nuestras vidas, quería seguir contigo! — Confiesa por fin Inuyasha— estaba dolido por lo sucedido, pero quería que siguieras permaneciendo a mi lado, el día que nos besamos estaba a un dedo de llevarte y no dejarte ir.

Kagome no sabía que responder, solo escuchaba atentamente el relato del ojidorado.

—El tiempo que no estuviste, creí ser feliz pero estaba demasiado vacío… por favor… déjame intentarlo… déjame sanar tu heridas como tú lo hiciste conmigo

—Déjame… pensarlo

* * *

><p>— ¿Y qué pasó después?<p>

La interrogante la devolvió a la realidad, estaba en el consultorio de Totosai, su psicólogo.

— lo dejé vivir en el cuarto de Miroku por un tiempo, por al menos hasta que naciera el bebé — dice Kagome y luego añade— ese fue nuestro acuerdo.

—Después nació Susume — Kagome asiente— dime ¿qué sucedió ese día?

"¡Qué día! Hoy el bebé estaba demasiado movido, tal vez no debió comerse ese caramelo, incluso Inuyasha se lo advirtió

'Si te comes el caramelo, ya te veremos en la cama retorciéndote por las patadas del bebé' ¡UY! Aun recordaba sus mofas y le provocaba golpearlo por haberla embarazado y por tener siempre la razón ¡Es un tonto!

Se acostó en posición fetal mientras acariciaba su pesado vientre, dentro de una semana tendría que nacer según sus cálculos (y el de su ginecólogo por su puesto). Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos hasta que se escuchó el repique de la puerta— Adelante

Inuyasha entra como siempre, despreocupado con unos jeans y una franela con una bandeja en mano. Estaba demasiado atractivo, con sus ojos dorados que la hipnotizaban, sus brazos seguían igual de fuerte que siempre, lo sabía por la vez que la abrazó cuando estaban bajo el árbol sagrado ¿seguirán sus besos igual de dulces y dominantes?

Depositó la bandeja con las medicinas y vitaminas que mandó Eri, su ginecóloga, en la mesa de noche junto a ella — Eso te pasa por tonta, Kagome ¡Nunca aprenderás! — esperaba de la chica alguna queja, un sollozo (incluso un golpe) pero nada, solo lo observaba con devoción.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

¿Sería correcto pedirle a Inuyasha que la besara? ¡No! no puede ¿Cómo si quiera pensarlo? Esta loca, o serían las hormonas del embarazo que la tienen alborotada; pero es que no puede evitarlo. Es el padre de su hijo ¿no? él le ama y ella a él, es soltero y ella también…. Tal vez… y si…

—Inuyasha…

—Dime

—Quisiera…. Yo… quisiera— balbuceaba nerviosa— Si tu… si yo…— más balbuceaba y más roja se colocaba— quisieras…. Darme….un…

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar, él ya la estaba besando con ternura — en verdad eres una pequeña pervertida— dice con su voz ronca del deseo para luego volver a besarla

Ya en poco tiempo estaban otra vez juntos, después de tanto tiempo. ¡Por amaterasu! ¡Cómo extrañaba sus caricias y sus besos! Los besos de él eran droga pura y sus caricias parecían quemar su piel ¿Cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin él?

Pasaron unas horas después de volvieron a hacer el amor y estaban durmiendo plácidamente los dos abrazados, nada podría compararse a esto en la vida, excepto ir al baño para orinar por millonésima vez. Intenta levantarse pero el brazo de Inuyasha era muy fuerte y se le pegaba como sanguijuela al cuerpo.

—Inuyasha, necesito salir

—No

— ¡No seas infantil!

— ¡Ni creas que vas a escapar!

— ¡Voy al!— pero antes de que ella terminara de excusarse él ya estaba cargándola en brazos — baño… Inuyasha ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Te llevo al baño — dice muy relajado

— ¿Sabías que no estoy invalida?

— También lo sé

— ¿Entonces?

— Ni loco te dejo"

— Me besó, rompí fuente y fuimos a la clínica — dice brevemente, omitiendo por su puesto la actividad movida de ese día

"— ¡Te odio Inuyasha! ¡Juro por todos los dioses que te mataré por haberme hecho esto!— Gritaba por el pabellón, mientras apretaba la mano de Inuyasha

— ¡Respira por una condenada vez en tu vida, Kagome! ¡Menos mal que era médico!— Gritaba el ojidorado con sarcasmo

— ¡Cállate! ¡Ah!— Decía Kagome entre fuertes gemidos de dolor, las contracciones cada vez eran más frecuentes y Eri aun no llegaba — ¿Dónde demonios está Eri?

Un joven apuesto con bata blanca entra a la habitación un joven de ojos azules y cabello oscuro atado en una coleta.

—Joven Kouga ¿qué hace aquí? ¿No vive en Astoria?

—Me mudé hace poco, Señorita Kagome, voy a suplantar a Eri

— ¿¡Qué!? — gritan ambos al mismo tiempo

—Ella ahora se le presentó un pequeño problema

—Si me dices Kouga que se fue a casa porque le salió la cita a la manicurista ¡Juro que la voy a matar con mis propias manos! — Kouga no dijo nada, el lenguaje de su cuerpo dijo el resto— ¡LA MATO! ¡Ah!— Gritaba de dolor

—No te preocupes, Kagome — se acerca a ella en total confianza aparatándola del ojidorado

— ¡Oye!

—Yo me encargaré de todo — Kouga intenta acercarse para revisarla pero fue iosible porque Inuyasha estaba en medio

¿Quién era este intento de tipo cursi? ¿Y quién se cree que es para apartarlo del lado de Kagome? Pero no se lo iba a permitir — ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Lobo sarnoso!

— ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? ¿Quién eres? ¿Su perro guardián?

— ¡Yo soy su esposo!

— ¡Basta los dos! ¡Ah!

Kouga se acerca y le abre las piernas para ver el grado de dilatación del cuello— Ya estas lista Kagome, ya va a nacer.

A los pocos minutos ya había 2 enfermeras con todas las cosas esterilizadas, todo estaba listo, incluso ella. Jamás en su vida pensó que experimentaría una contracción, veía a las parturientas en su práctica y pensaba que era demasiado drama pero se equivocó por completo, si le preguntaran la escala de dolor del 0 al 10 diría 557x1089, en resumen, demasiado doloroso.

* * *

><p>Respirar, pujar, respirar, pujar… todo en el mismo orden, ya estaba demasiado cansada, cuando dio la última pujada un llanto se escuchó entre sus propios gritos, parecía estar despertando de un larga pesadilla y ese pequeño llanto la llevó a la realidad, una hermosa realidad, Kagome la tenía entre sus brazos y al ver a Inuyasha sabía que estaba completa.<p>

Inmediatamente llega una enfermera y se la lleva— ¡Esperen! ¡No se la lleven!

—Tranquila, solo vamos a lavarla — decía la enfermera con una sonrisa

En todo ese tiempo, Inuyasha no se despegaba de su lado. Era una pequeña llena de grasa y sangre, con la cara roja e hinchada; su cabello era azabache y pegajosos; y su nariz pequeña y respingada. Era hermosa ¿cómo algo tan pequeño puede mover nuestro mundo y cambiarlo por completo en tan solo unos segundos?

Si antes decía que amaba a Kagome, estaba muy equivocado. Por primera vez puede decir con toda la seguridad del mundo, que la ama verdaderamente. Al verse amenazado por Kouga, al estar como una familia junto a tu mujer y su hija, ya podía imaginarse la vida que tenían por delante y ese futuro estaba muy cerca.

Inuyasha la besa en la frente— Te amo

—Y yo a ti"

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas ahora entre Inuyasha y tú?

— ¡No me hable de ese Idiota!

'Otra vez' — ¿Y ahora por qué?

—Me pidió matrimonio

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—No es eso

— ¡Entonces!

"— ¡Inuyasha así no se coloca el pañal! — dice divertida Kagome

— ¡No te burles!

— ¡Ay no seas infantil! — De repente se escuchó el teléfono — ¿Diga? Hola Kouga… no lo sé, el problema es Susume, sino encantada pero… ¡Oye! —se ve interrumpida por el ojidorado que le arrebata el telefono

— ¡Kagome no irá! — y cuelga

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Inuyasha?

— ¡No! ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? ¡Deja de coquetear con el imbécil de Kouga! ¡Seguro te pidió ir a una cita!

— ¡No me pidió ir a una cita Tonto!

— ¡Cásate conmigo! — ok, esa pregunta quedó fuera de lugar, sobre todo a ella la dejó fuera de base

— ¿Qué?

—No quiero que te vayas con él ¡Cásate conmigo!

— ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Hay un congreso y me invitó como exponente!"

—Después de eso no nos hablamos, o por al menos yo no y tampoco pienso dirigirle la palabra

—Kagome ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez Inuyasha tiene miedo?

—Inuyasha siempre tiene miedo

—Pero esta vez no es a que mueras, sino a perderte porque tú ames a otro hombre

—Eso es totalmente absurdo, después de lo que sucedió entre los dos

—Absurdo, pero es así, tal vez ya tenía planeado pedírtelo pero al verse amenazado lo dijo en un ataque impulsivo — Explica Totosai— Debes ser un poco paciente y aclarar las cosas con él, si en verdad lo amas.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días y decidió partir al congreso, así mismo Inuyasha resignado salió al aeropuerto de regreso a EEUU.<p>

Se llevó a la niña consigo porque todavía era muy pequeña pero como existen niñeras en el hotel, eso le ayudará. Al dar las 16:00 salió con la pequeña Susume totalmente dormida.

Mientras cuidaba a su hija el taxi se escuchaban por la radio las noticias.

"Devastador, reportando desde el aeropuerto de Tokio. Un avión estalló por las montañas de Hokkaido, según nuestros informantes era el vuelo número 1548, rumbo a Estado Unidos New York".

'New York… 1548' esas fueron las palabras que captaron su atención ¡No podía ser! ¡Inuyasha!... su Inuyasha muerto…. No…

¡Fue una tonta! Se dejó llevar por el orgullo de su corazón, si tan solo…

—Señorita — Dice el taxista — Hemos llegado

Con la mirada perdida tomó la silla de bebé y el resto de sus cosas rumbo a las escaleras del templo, ahora caminaba por inercia, no quería hacer nada, sin Inuyasha ya nada tenía sentido.

Abrió la casa, sabiendo que nadie respondería pero aun así lo hizo — Ya llegue…

— ¡Hola Kagome! ¡La cena estará lista en unos minutos! — esa voz, cuando levanta la cabeza sus ojos no pueden dar crédito a lo que están viendo.

—Inuyasha… — susurra asombrada, sus ojos estaban llorosos y húmedos.

—Oye, Kagome ¿Qué te ocurre? — Dice Inuyasah extrañado acercándose — ¿Por qué estás llorando?

— ¡Tonto! — El grito de reproche de Kagome provocó que Susume despertara y se pusiera a llorar a todo pulmón, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza — ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Por qué dijiste que ibas a viajar a New York?

—En realidad, si iba a viajar pero no pude— Kagome levanta la mirada rápido del asombro — Te amo demasiado como para volver a dejarte ir

—Pensé que habías… — decía con la voz rota

—Sí, yo también lo vi y quedé asombrado

— Inuyasha…

—Dime

—Si

—SI ¿qué?

—Quiero casarme contigo

Si pensó antes que nunca podría volver amar, se equivocó pues ama a Kagome con toda su alma, si pensó antes que nunca superaría lo de Kikyou pues otra vez estaba mal pues perder a Kagome fue igual peor que perder a su antigua esposa y eso le ayudó a superar todo. Esa chica no solo lo salvó de la muerte, sino también de sus miedos y le hizo conocer el camino del perdón al errar ella; así mismo Inuyasha le enseñó a Kagome que en el amor la confianza es primordial y que cura las heridas del alma y que la soledad a veces no es buena compañía. Los humanos cometemos muchos errores a lo largo de nuestra vida y posiblemente lo seguiremos haciendo, pero cometer un error nos ayuda a crecer y nos enseña que al sanar, al perdonar y al sanar las heridas del alma podemos madurar y ver la vida desde otro punto de vista.

Fin.

Holaaaaa ¿Cómo están?

Disculpen, mil y un veces por publicar taaaaann tarde; pero andaba más trancada que nunca (además del millón de cosas que he tenido que hacer estas semanas) pero al fin termine la historia y quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leyendo mi fic y lo comentaron y también a los que no comentaron que igualmente lo leyeron y lo siguieron.

Gracias y me despido satisfecha

Bye


End file.
